18 Lutego 2006
TVP 1 06.00 Natura 2000 (3): Na Kaszubach - serial 06.15 Smaki polskie - magazyn kulinarny 06.30 Białoruś, Białoruś - magazyn 06.50 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.05 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 07.25 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.50 Był taki dzień: 18 lutego - felieton 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Moliki książkowe, czyli co czytać dziecku 08.25 Wirtul@ndia - program dla młodzieży 08.55 Ziarno 09.25 5-10-15 09.50 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? (22): Spotkanie z jaskiniowcem - serial animowany, USA 10.20 Szkoła złamanych serc (39/80) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Puchar Jedynki - magazyn 11.40 Re: akcja - program dla młodzieży 12.05 Parapet - program dla młodzieży 12.20 Wiadomości 12.30 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 12.35 ZIO Turyn 2006: Biathlon, hokej na lodzie 13.30 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 13.35 ZIO Turyn 2006: Biathlon, hokej na lodzie 14.20 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 14.30 Kochamy polskie komedie - teleturniej 15.00 Miłość na antypodach (1/4) - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Od przedszkola do Opola: Natalia Kukulska 16.25 Śmiechu warte 16.45 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Show Express 17.35 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 18.00 ZIO Turyn 2006: Konkurs skoków - K-120 18.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 19.10 ZIO Turyn 2006: Konkurs skoków - K-120 19.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 19.55 Wieczorynka: Andy Pandy 20.05 Wiadomości 20.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.40 Hit na sobotę: Paparazzi - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada/USA 2001, reż. Chris Ver Wiel, wyk. Christian Slater, Tim Allen, Portia de Rossi, Richard Dreyfuss 22.20 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 22.30 ZIO Turyn 2006: Hokej na lodzie 23.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 23.10 ZIO Turyn 2006: Podsumowanie wydarzeń dnia 23.40 Męska rzecz...: RoboCop - film SF, USA 1987, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Kurtwood Smith, Nancy Allen, Peter Weiler, Ronny Cox 01.20 Około północy - magazyn 01.45 Kino nocnych marków: Podejrzany - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Cher, Dennis Quaid, John Mahoney, Liam Neeson 03.40 Był taki dzień: 18 lutego - felieton 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.50 Echa tygodnia 06.20 Spróbujmy razem 06.45 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.00 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (152/156) 07.25 ZIO Turyn 2006 - najwaźniejsze wydarzenia 07.35 Złotopolscy (742): Czterdzieści siedem szwów - serial obyczajowy 08.05 M jak miłość (385) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Rodziny grubasów (5) - serial dokumentalny 09.25 Na dobre i na złe (245) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.40 Żywieckie gody - felieton 10.45 Wielka gra - teleturniej 11.40 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 12.00 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów 12.30 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (47) - serial 13.10 Żywieckie gody - felieton 13.20 Święta wojna (229): Złom Bercik - serial komediowy 13.50 Familiada - teleturniej 14.20 Złotopolscy (744): Misja dobrej woli - serial 14.55 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 15.00 ZIO Turyn 2006: Łyżwiarstwo szybkie, hokej na lodzie - mecz Włochy - Niemcy 16.00 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 16.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Łyżwiarstwo szybkie, hokej na lodzie - mecz Włochy - Niemcy 17.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 17.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Żywieckie gody - felieton 18.55 Herbatka u Tadka 19.40 Żywieckie gody - felieton 19.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 20.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Hokej na lodzie - mecz Słowacja - USA, short track, bobsleje 20.35 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 20.40 ZIO Turyn 2006: Hokej na lodzie - mecz Słowacja - USA, short track, bobsleje 21.15 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 21.25 ZIO Turyn 2006: Hokej na lodzie - mecz Słowacja - USA, short track, bobsleje 22.15 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.30 Panorama 22.45 Sport telegram 22.50 Prognoza pogody 23.05 I stanie się koniec - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Gabriel Byrne, Robin Tunney, Rod Steiger 01.05 Dowód niewinności - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Bradley Battersby, wyk. Peter Coyote, Nastassja Kinski, Fairuza Balk, Jeremy Piven 02.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (187, 188) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08.00 Sonic X (7) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.30 Hugo Familijny - program dla dzieci 09.00 Eureko, ja to wiem 10.00 Bravo 10.30 Duracell: Eksploracje (14) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 As (2): Telefon do Pana Boga - serial kryminalny 12.00 Samo życie (647, 648) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (144): Wendetta - serial 14.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.00 Pensonat pod Różą (56): Uszy (1) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Słoneczny patrol (212) 17.00 Exclusive 17.15 Kuba Wojewódzki: Beata Tyszkiewicz - talk show 18.15 Daleko od noszy (57): Wśród nas jest złodziej 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.50 Przedsionek piekła - dramat, Kanada/USA 2001, reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Daniel Roebuck, James Caan, Jamie Harrold, Sherry Devanney 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.40 Bez litości - thriller, USA 1986, reż. Richard Pearce, wyk. Richard Gere, Kim Basinger, Jeroen Krabbe, George Dzundza 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Love TV 03.00 BoomBox 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:30 Szymon Majewski Show –program rozrywkowy 11:35 Ciao Darwin: Roślinożercy kontra mięsożercy – program rozrywkowy 12:50 Na Wspólnej (596) – serial obyczajowy 13:17 Na Wspólnej (597) – serial obyczajowy 13:35 Na Wspólnej (598) – serial obyczajowy 14:00 Na Wspólnej (599) – serial obyczajowy 14:35 Anioł stróż (8) – serial komediowy 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 15:40 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 16:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Terenówki – magazyn kulinarny 17:25 Taniec z gwiazdami: Muzyka lat 80. – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (9) – serial komediowy 20:35 Kryminalni (1) – serial kryminalny 21:40 Uciekający pociąg – film sensacyjny, USA 1985 00:00 Czwartek – film sensacyjny, USA 1998 01:45 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 05:45 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06:35 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 10:30 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 11:00 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:30 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 MacGyver (98) 13:00 Siatkówka: BOT Skra Bełchatów – Resovia SSA Rzeszów 15:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 16:00 Łabędziem być... – program rozrywkowy 17:00 JAG – Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (63) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Dzieci z Bullerbyn – film przygodowy, Szwecja 1986 20:00 Komisarz Rex (15) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 Dziki (20) – serial komediowy 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 Eksperyment: jasnowidz 23:10 Historia Josephine Baker – film biograficzny, USA 1991 01:55 Komenda 02:20 Drogówka 02:45 Aquaz – program rozrywkowy 03:40 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 04:05 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Telesklep 07:15 Droga do gwiazd 08:30 Gra na maksa 09:45 Seans filmowy 10:45 Chwila prawdy 12:00 Pokemon: film pierwszy 13:45 Niesamowite historie 14:20 Na osi 14:50 Jak łyse konie 16:10 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda 17:10 Skarb Hitlera 19:10 Kochane kłopoty 20:10 Król Ralph 22:10 Na zawsze 00:40 Detektyw Monk 01:40 Nocne igraszki TVP Kultura 09:00 Mój pradziad Melchior Wańkowicz 10:00 Studio kultura Rozmowy 10:45 Przewodnik 11:00 Stolarz 11:15 Opowieść o człowieku, który wykonał 552% normy 11:45 Wanda Gościmińska włókniarka 12:05 Historia pewnej miłości 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje 13:20 Za ścianą 14:20 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową 16:05 Balon 16:15 Przewodnik 16:30 JAJO wszędzie jest sztuka Jezus, Budda, Mahomet 17:00 Studio Kultura 17:05 Magiczne miasto Lublin 18:02 Studio Kultura miasto pięciu modlitw 19:05 Teatr NN Nomen Nescio 19:30 Dotyk przemijania. Leszek Mądzik 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje 20:15 Studio kultura Rozmowy 21:00 Carmina Burana 21:40 Studio Kultura 22:00 Bramy pamięci 22:20 Chińskie kołdry 00:00 Poza Kontrolą White Rabbit 00:15 Komix Likwidator 00:18 Taper 00:40 Głośne czytanie Cukier w normie 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 365; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 366; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 367; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:10 Plebania - odc. 368; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Plebania - odc. 369; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Maszyna zmian - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Klan - odc.1024; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Klan - odc.1025; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Klan - odc.1026; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Beskidzki smak (117) 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 152; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 234 Zawodowe rozczarowanie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola - kabaret Elita; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wielka Gra ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Specjaliści od trudnych misji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odcinek 318; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nauka pływania; serial animowany kraj prod. Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Czy czasem tęsknisz... Piosenki Henryka Rostworowskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Seszele 93'; dramat kraj prod. Polska (1990); reż.: Bogusław Linda; wyk.: Zbigniew Zamachowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Hanna Polk, Marek Walczewski, Małgorzata Niemirska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Nasi w blasku Oskarów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Tele PRLe - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 318; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nauka pływania; serial animowany kraj prod. Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Seszele 93'; dramat kraj prod. Polska (1990); reż.: Bogusław Linda; wyk.: Zbigniew Zamachowski, Tadeusz Szymków, Hanna Polk, Marek Walczewski, Małgorzata Niemirska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - 152; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Labirynty kultury - Proces; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Specjaliści od trudnych misji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Tele PRLe - (11); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem 06:40 Taaaka ryba 07:10 Wolność słowa 07:45 Puls wieczoru 08:25 Jak to się robi? Hodowla strusi 08:50 Telezakupy 09:30 Don Matteo Skradziona miłość 10:40 Telezakupy 11:20 Program religijny 12:50 Zdrowy Puls 13:10 Żebro Adama Grażyna Wolszczak 13:45 Książę z Central Parku 16:00 Knieja 16:20 Perły Toskanii Prato 16:55 Miasto tkaczy 17:30 Przygody zwierząt Wieloryby 18:05 Zachować dla przyszłości Tajlandia 18:30 Don Matteo W oczekiwaniu na wyrok 19:40 Wolność słowa 20:15 Młode strzelby 22:20 Gra o Polskę 23:05 Barbara Hendricks w Warszawie 23:30 Rejs pod przymusem 01:10 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne Kopenhaga 01:40 Wolność słowa 02:15 Zachować dla przyszłości Tajlandia 02:45 Knieja Eurosport 03:00 BIEGI NARCIASKIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Bieg na 15km (03:30) 03:30 NARC. ALPEJSKIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Slalom do kombinacji Kobiety (04:15) 04:15 ŁYŻW.FIGUROWE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Tańce obowišzkowe (05:15) 05:15 SKOKI NARC. Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Kwalifikacje na żredniej skoczni (06:15) 06:15 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Mission to Torino (M2T) (06:30) 06:30 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Buongiorno Torino (07:00) 07:00 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Buongiorno Torino (07:30) 07:30 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Buongiorno Torino (08:00) 08:00 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Buongiorno Torino (08:30) 08:30 SKOKI NARC. Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Kwalifikacje na żredniej skoczni (08:45) 08:45 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Mission to Torino (M2T) (09:00) 09:00 CURLING Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Rozgrywki grupowe kobiet Sweden-Denmark (09:45) 09:45 BIEGI NARCIASKIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Sztafety kobiet 4x5km (11:00) 11:00 NARC. ALPEJSKIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Supergigant mê¿czyzn (12:30) 12:30 BIATHLON Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Bieg pożcigowy kobiet na 10km (13:15) 13:15 HOKEJ NA LODZIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Rozgrywki grupowe mężczyzn Kazakstan-Russia (13:55) 13:55 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Wiadomożci Olimpijskie (14:00) 14:00 NARC. ALPEJSKIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Zjazd kobiet do kombinacji (14:45) 14:45 BIATHLON Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Bieg pożcigowy mężczyzn na 12.5km (15:30) 15:30 CURLING Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Rozgrywki grupowe mężczyzn Finland-Norway (17:00) 17:00 SKOKI NARC. Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Trening na skoczni średniej (17:45) 17:45 WSZYSTKIE SPORTY Daring Girls (18:00) 18:00 SKOKI NARC. Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Skocznia żrednia (19:45) 19:45 SHORT TRACK Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy 1000m Mężczyżni (20:30) 20:30 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Wiadomożci Olimpijskie (20:35) 20:35 SHORT TRACK Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy 1000m Mężczyżni (22:00) 22:00 HOKEJ NA LODZIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Rozgrywki grupowe mężczyzn Czech-Finland (23:30) 23:30 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Olympic Extra (00:15) 00:15 WSZYSTKIE SPORTY Daring Girls (00:30) 00:30 IGRZ. OLIMPIJSKIE Mission to Torino (M2T) (00:45) 00:45 BIATHLON Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Bieg pożcigowy mężczyzn na 12.5km (01:30) 01:30 SKOKI NARC. Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Skocznia żrednia (02:30) 02:30 BIEGI NARCIASKIE Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn Włochy Sztafety kobiet 4x5km (03:00) Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:15 Rochester Knighthawks Toronto Rock National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 10:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 11:30 Euroleague Basketball Show 12:00 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii Ćwierćfinał 13:00 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii Półfinał 14:45 Wiadomości 15:00 Halowy mityng IAAF w Birmingham 17:30 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii Półfinał 18:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:15 Daring Girls 19:30 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii Półfinał 21:15 Turniej WTA w Antwerpii Półfinał 22:00 Turniej ATP w San Jose Półfinał 23:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 03:00 Wiadomości weekendowe Ale Kino! 08:00 Ucieczka w kajdanach 09:45 Tajemnica Andromedy 12:00 Harvie Krumpet 12:30 Porzucić normalność 14:25 Trzeci ruch 14:35 Wyznanie stopy 14:45 Jack Jabłkobójca 15:00 Zapach zielonej papai 16:50 Pułkownik Chabert 18:45 Bezdroże 20:00 Zamek Gripsholm 21:45 Szara Sowa 23:50 Mroczny cień sprawiedliwości 01:50 Metropolis Europa Europa 08:00 Niebo spada 09:45 Powinowactwa z wyboru 11:30 Żandarm i kosmici 13:05 Miłość kibica 14:50 Śmierć od błyskawicy 16:30 Smak wiśni 18:15 Virgina 20:00 Ośmiornica 21:00 Panna młoda w żałobie 22:50 Czym sobie na to zasłużyłam? 00:35 Blandine, czyli nowa wojna płci 02:10 Patrz w niebo: Stella, Sonia, Sylwia Hallmark 06:00 Jane Doe: Nagłe zniknięcie 07:45 I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść Za zgodą rodziców 09:30 Ziemiomorze 11:15 Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra 13:00 Córki McLeoda 14:00 Jane Doe: Nagłe zniknięcie 15:45 Ziemiomorze 17:30 Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra 19:15 Córki McLeoda 20:15 Podróże z moją siostrą 22:00 Jordan 23:00 Nie zapomnisz mnie 00:45 Śmiertelny błąd 02:30 Podróże z moją siostrą 04:15 Nie zapomnisz mnie CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Stalowe serca – film wojenny, Polska 1948 09:20 Koncert Macy Gray w Las Vegas 10:45 Uwięziona we śnie – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Walentynki – krótka historia miłości i pożądania – film dok. 14:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 14:35 Kochanek – dramat, Rosja 2002 16:20 Gladiator w spódnicy – komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 17:55 Kroniki Riddicka – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 20:00 Z podniesionym czołem – thriller, USA 2004 21:35 Bridget Jones – w pogoni za rozumem – komedia romantyczna, W. Bryt./ Francja/USA 2004 23:30 Bez limitu prędkości – film sensac., Niemcy/Luksemburg 2004 01:05 Wielki świat II – komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 2004 02:35 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną II – horror, USA 1986 04:15 Czarne słońca - Polska 1992 HBO 06:30 Agata – dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1979 08:05 Ścigany przez wszystkich – komedia, Francja 2003 09:30 Gwiezdne wrota (11, 12) 11:00 Smak Indii – komedia, USA 2003 13:00 Marzyciel – film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 14:50 Naciągacze – komedia, USA 2003 16:45 Hidalgo – Ocean ognia – film przygodowy, USA 2004 19:00 Premiera: Kubuś i Hefalumpy – film animowany, USA 2005 20:20 Na planie 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 22:00 Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado II – film sensacyjny, USA/Meksyk 2003 23:40 Torque. Jazda na krawędzi – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 01:05 Młody Adam – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2003 02:40 Śmiertelna gorączka – horror, USA 2002 04:10 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Halle Berry 04:35 Marzyciel - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 HBO 2 06:30 Dobry piesek! 08:00 Kot pani Ashboro 09:25 Skradzione lato 10:55 Zimne piekło 12:45 Seal koncert 2005 13:50 Pociąg 15:25 Wyścig z czasem 17:10 Głupi i głupszy II: Kiedy Harry poznał Lloyda 18:35 Dobry piesek! 20:00 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 21:00 Tożsamość 22:30 Wonderland 00:15 Rewizja osobista 01:45 Życie i śmierć Petera Sellersa 03:50 Złodziejaszek 04:55 Nieznośni smarkacze Cartoon Network 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy 06:00 Atomówki 06:35 Johnny Bravo 07:00 Zwariowane melodie 07:30 Tom i Jerry 08:00 Atomówki 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy 10:00 Toonami 11:30 Scooby Doo 11:55 Mroczni i źli 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera 12:45 Atomówki 13:15 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:30 Tom i Jerry 14:45 Zwariowane melodie 15:10 Scooby Doo 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers 16:00 Atomówki 16:25 Atomowa Betty 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 17:40 Mucha Lucha 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 19:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak 20:35 Flintstonowie 21:00 Program TCM 03:00 Krowa i kurczak 03:30 Mroczni i źli 03:55 Mroczni i źli 04:20 Johnny Bravo 04:45 Atomówki ZigZap/Hyper 06:00 Jakub Jakub Jakub Jakub i pączkowe piractwo 06:25 Dzika rodzina Thornberrych Darwin w pałacu 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie Rycerz Bawmnie. Ząb mądrości w zamku gości 07:00 Maqlatura 07:10 Rodzina Piratów Babusia 07:40 Klub Winx Przedstawienie musi trwać 08:05 Sabrina Mega szpieg Sabrina 08:30 Sabrina Mała czarowniczka 08:55 Trollz 09:20 Titeuf Casting. Gorliwe mrówki. Koniec szkoły 09:45 Martin Tajemniczy Koszmar obozowego lata 10:10 Martin Tajemniczy Tajemnica mrocznej krypty 10:35 Kod Lyoko Kłamstwa 11:00 Maqlatura 11:10 Przymierzalnia 11:15 Bratz 11:50 Przymierzalnia 11:55 Lizzie McGuire 12:20 Przymierzalnia 12:25 Gwiazda od zaraz Przeprosiny 12:50 Przymierzalnia 13:00 6 w pracy Guru 13:30 Dziewczyny i miłość Życiowe doświadczenie 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe River mąci, Roscoe rządzi 14:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów Królowa kręgli 15:00 Maqlatura 15:10 Klub Winx Hallowinx 15:35 Sabrina Klucz do serca 16:00 Sabrina Opowieść czarowigilijna 16:25 Trollz 16:45 Titeuf Serce z turbodoładowaniem. Wielki Diego. Śnieżka 17:20 Martin Tajemniczy Zemsta Dopelgangera 17:45 Kosmiczni Ścigacze 18:10 Kod Lyoko Roboty 18:35 6 w pracy Dziewczyna khaki 19:00 Maqlatura 19:10 Trans sport 19:35 Zap Room 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe Lily i Grace 20:30 Świat nonsensów u Stevensów Straszna historia 21:00 GTO odc. 3 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Klipy 21:45 Replay 22:00 Hot News 22:30 Game Factory Heroes of Might and Magic V 22:45 Klipy 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 GTO odc. 2 Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 06:20 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 06:40 Tajne akta Psiej Agencji 06:50 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 07:15 Pucca 07:20 Odlotowe agentki 07:40 A.T.O.M. 08:05 A.T.O.M. 08:30 W.I.T.C.H. 08:55 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 09:15 Ach, ten Andy! 09:40 Odlotowe agentki 10:00 Odlotowe agentki 10:25 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 10:45 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 11:10 Tajemnicze opowieści Moville'a 11:30 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar 11:55 Szczenięce lata 12:15 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke'a 12:40 Roboluch 13:00 Pucca 13:05 Odlotowe agentki 13:25 Medabots 13:45 Świat według Ludwiczka 14:05 W.I.T.C.H. 14:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:50 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 15:10 A.T.O.M. 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 16:00 Sonic X 16:25 Wyścigi NASCAR 16:50 W.I.T.C.H. 17:15 Odlotowe agentki 17:35 Odlotowe agentki 18:00 Farma pełna strachów 18:10 Szczenięce lata 18:35 Pucca 18:40 Ach, ten Andy! 19:00 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 19:20 A.T.O.M. 19:45 Król Szamanów 20:10 Król Szamanów 20:30 Iron Man obrońca dobra 20:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 21:15 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 21:40 Silver Surfer 22:00 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 22:20 M.A.S.K. 22:40 Fantastyczna czwórka 23:05 Wyścigi NASCAR 23:25 Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze 23:50 Shin Chan TVN Style 06:00 WF 07:00 A mama też lekarz 07:30 Gimnastyka bobasa 07:45 Maja w ogrodzie 08:00 Dolce Vita 08:30 Zdrowie 09:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Klub młodej mamy 10:30 Gimnastyka bobasa 11:00 Autostrada 11:30 Miejski ogrodnik 12:00 No to pięknie 12:30 Nigella gryzie 13:00 Fashion file 13:30 Polska od kuchni 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 A mama też lekarz 15:30 Musisz to mieć 16:00 101 przestępstw przeciwko modzie 17:30 Przeglądarka 18:00 Polska od kuchni 18:30 Nigella gryzie 19:00 Dolce Vita 19:30 Zdrowie 20:00 Musisz to mieć 20:30 Pokój z widokiem 21:00 Miejski ogrodnik 21:30 No to pięknie 22:00 Multikino 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Seks i życie 00:30 Dolce Vita 01:00 Przeglądarka 01:30 Zdrowie 02:00 Musisz to mieć 02:30 Polska od kuchni 03:00 Fashion file to się nosi 03:30 Dolce Vita 04:00 Multikino 04:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj TVN Turbo 06:00 Telezakupy 08:30 Automaniak 09:00 Rentgen 09:30 Waga ciężka 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Jednoślad 11:30 Policyjne taśmy 12:00 5th Gear 12:30 De Lux 13:00 Na skróty 13:30 Car Sharks 14:00 Uliczni szaleńcy 14:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem 15:00 Rentgen 15:30 Jednoślad 16:00 De Lux 16:30 Waga ciężka 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 17:30 V6 18:00 Top Gear 19:00 Car Sharks 19:30 Karambol 20:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem 20:30 Rentgen 21:00 Potęga nokautu 21:30 Policyjne taśmy 22:00 Top Gear 23:00 Turboerotyk 23:30 Turboerotyk 00:00 Turboerotyk 00:31 Turboerotyk 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turboerotyk 02:00 Top Gear 03:00 Turboerotyk 03:30 e-Auto 04:00 Motorwizja 04:30 Motorynek Kino Polska 05:00 Żwirko i Wigura 05:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 9A/79 07:25 Podwieczorek przy mikrofonie Wszyscy się znamy 08:30 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka W opałach 08:40 Na tropie Lunatycy 08:50 Dwa koty i pies 101 kurczaków 09:05 Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:15 O czym się nie mówi 11:00 Wypowiedź: Wojciech Siemion 11:10 Ostatnie dni 12:35 Spotkanie z Siemionem 12:50 Wspomnienie o poecie 13:10 Żołnierze 13:30 Dzień kolibra 15:05 Ich troje 15:35 Wypowiedź: Franciszek Pieczka 15:40 Perła w koronie 17:30 Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 17:40 Wypowiedź: Franciszek Pieczka 17:55 Wypowiedź: Sylwia Wysocka 18:00 Gorzka miłość 20:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa 8/48 20:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa 7/52 20:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa 7B/60 20:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa 8A/72 21:05 Komentarz: Wiesław Kot 21:15 Anna i wampir 22:50 Jestem mordercą... 00:00 Okruchy wojny 01:20 Najmłodsi żołnierze 01:40 Jędrusie 02:00 Rapsod 02:20 Wypowiedź: Franciszek Pieczka 02:25 Perła w koronie 04:20 Wypowiedź: Kazimierz Kutz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz 04:25 Wypowiedź: Franciszek Pieczka 04:35 Ptaki TVP 3 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka: Boski szyfr – cykl reportaży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe – film dok. 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie: Jagna Marczułajtis – felieton 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni – melodramat, USA 1999 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Białystok 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Obiektyw 08:00 Podaj cegłę 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Tym żyje wieś 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Łączy nas Polska 17:00 Znane nieznane 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Obiektyw 18:15 Szerokiej drogi! 18:20 Magazyn łomżyński 18:27 Koneser 18:30 Reportaż 19:00 Bal sportu 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short Sport 22:05 Bal sportu 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Bydgoszcz 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Zbliżenia flesz 07:50 Do zobaczenia 08:00 Magazyn toruński 08:15 Spotkanie z reportażem 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Nad Drwęcą 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Zbliżenia 17:00 Jest sprawa 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Zbliżenia 18:30 Relacja sportowa 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 Sport weekend 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Gdańsk 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka: Boski szyfr – cykl reportaży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Panorama, Pogoda 07:55 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe – film dok. 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17:00 Co mnie gryzie? 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18:15 Wywiad tygodnia 18:30 Polfa Pabianice - AZS Gorzów 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama, Pogoda 22:00 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie: Jagna Marczułajtis – felieton 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni – melodramat, USA 1999 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Katowice 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 06:20 Gramy dla was 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Narciarski weekend 08:00 Ewangelia na dachach 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Palce lizać kuchnia regionalna 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Aktualności, pogoda 16:50 Made in Silesia 17:05 Kanał SF 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Prognoza pogody 21:55 Aktualności sportowe TV Katowice 22:05 Sobotni magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Lublin 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Rzeka warta pieniędzy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Agro wieści 08:00 Magazyn weekendowy 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Zdarzenia na bis 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Było, nie minęło 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Słonik nadziei akcja TVP 3 Lublin 18:05 Panorama Lubelska 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama Lubelska 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:05 Ars Viva Mieczysław Herman 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Łódź 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Sygnałek 08:00 Małe co nieco 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 FILMmufka 17:00 Magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:25 Polfa Pabianice AZS Gorzów 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Festiwal Sztuk Przyjemnych i Nieprzyjemnych 22:15 Zanim wybierzesz 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Poznań 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Teleskop 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe 07:55 Źródło 08:15 Okno na Wielkopolskę 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Wyzwanie 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Tydzień w Teleskopie 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Sport 18:30 Sport 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport 22:10 Zostań gwiazdą kabaretu 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Rzeszów 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Aktualności 08:00 Wiara i życie 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Wędrówki literackie 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 230 Volt 17:15 Zaczęło się w Ustrzykach 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Z tygodnia na tydzień 18:30 Stal Mielec Muszynianka Muszyna 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Kwartet Magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Szczecin 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka: Boski szyfr – cykl reportaży 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Kronika regionalna 07:50 Między Odrą a Renem 08:10 Cztery zakątki 08:15 Telenotatnik 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe – film dok. 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Kronika regionalna 16:50 Polskie lasy w Europie 17:10 Zielonym do góry 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Sport 18:30 Piast Szczecin - Nafta Gaz Piła 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Sport w regionie 22:15 Antrakt 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie: Jagna Marczułajtis – felieton 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni – melodramat, USA 1999 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Warszawa 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qultura 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy 17:00 Qultura 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Stal Mielec Muszynianka Muszyna Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Warszawski tydzień 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Wrocław 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Kręciło się 08:00 M2 on i ona 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Teraz wieś 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:50 Fakty tydzień 17:05 W kręgu wiary 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Fakty wydanie główne 18:20 Pogoda 18:22 Sport 18:25 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:30 AS-BAU Konsalnet Śląsk Wrocław OKPR Traveland-Społem Olsztyn Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:50 Fakty 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:10 Fakty tydzień 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów Śmierdzący samochód 06:00 Superkonstrukcje Boeing 747-400 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku Pojazdy śnieżne 08:00 Amerykański chopper Dragster dla NAPA 09:00 Łowcy tajemnic Duch z jaskini/ Trójkąt Bermudzki 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta 10:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy Aborygeńska Brytania 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz pogromcy mitów Śmierdzący samochód 12:00 Superkonstrukcje Boeing 747-400 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku Pojazdy śnieżne 14:00 Amerykański chopper Dragster dla NAPA 15:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata 16:00 Brainiac 17:00 Zapomniane wynalazki Pierwsza łódź podwodna 18:00 Wielkie projekty Edynburg 19:00 Szpieg 20:00 Jak powstają wielkie miasta Londyn 21:00 Opowieści z zaświatów Marylin Monroe 22:00 Miejscy odkrywcy Pittsburgh 23:00 Supermaszyny Myśliwce 00:00 Brainiac 01:00 Winny czy niewinny? 02:00 Winny czy niewinny? 03:00 Łowcy tajemnic Voodoo/ Duch z Gettysburga 03:30 Łowcy tajemnic Smoki/ Aligatory ze ścieków 04:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy Obozowanie w dżungli Discovery Science 05:10 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 06:00 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 06:25 Flightline, czyli wszystko o maszynach latających 06:50 Wielka niewiadoma 07:15 Wielka niewiadoma 07:40 Jak to zbudowano? Drapacze chmur 08:10 Życie na Marsie 09:00 W sercu żywiołów Gwiezdne rany 09:25 W sercu żywiołów Biała przemoc 09:55 Magazyn Discover Detektywi nauki 2 10:45 Jak to zbudowano? Wspólnie z siłami natury 11:10 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo 12:50 Magazyn Discover Detektywi nauki 2 13:40 Kosmiczne safari 14:30 Jak to zbudowano? Wspólnie z siłami natury 15:00 W sercu żywiołów Gwiezdne rany 15:25 W sercu żywiołów Biała przemoc 15:55 Magazyn Discover Detektywi nauki 2 16:45 Jak to zbudowano? Wspólnie z siłami natury 17:10 Kiedy dinozaury rządziły w Chinach 18:00 Walka z grawitacją 18:50 Regeneracja 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane 20:10 Krytycznym okiem Przybysze z kosmosu 21:00 Kręgi w zbożu 21:55 Powrót w kosmos 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane 23:10 Skały na Marsie Misji ciąg dalszy 00:00 Walka z grawitacją 00:50 Regeneracja 01:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane 02:10 Krytycznym okiem Przybysze z kosmosu 03:00 Kręgi w zbożu 03:55 Powrót w kosmos 04:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Z ukrycia Loch Ness 09:55 Święto smakoszy Droga 66 10:20 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 10:50 Wielkie projekty Dorset 11:45 Koleje z dawnych lat Romney, Hythe i Dymchurch 12:10 Po bezdrożach Test dla kierowców 12:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania Mongolia 13:35 Luksusowe rezydencje Dążenie do perfekcji 14:05 Wielkie projekty Dorset 15:00 Z ukrycia Loch Ness 15:55 Święto smakoszy Droga 66 16:20 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 16:50 Wielkie projekty Dorset 17:45 Koleje z dawnych lat Romney, Hythe i Dymchurch 18:10 Po bezdrożach Test dla kierowców 18:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania Mongolia 19:35 Luksusowe rezydencje Dążenie do perfekcji 20:05 Wielkie projekty Dorset 21:00 Z ukrycia Loch Ness 21:55 Święto smakoszy Droga 66 22:20 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 22:50 Wielkie projekty Dorset 23:45 Koleje z dawnych lat Romney, Hythe i Dymchurch 00:10 Po bezdrożach Test dla kierowców 00:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania Mongolia 01:35 Luksusowe rezydencje Dążenie do perfekcji 02:05 Wielkie projekty Dorset Animal Planet 05:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem Rzeczny wilk i wyspa węży 07:00 Dorastanie... Pantera mglista 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 09:00 Łowca krokodyli Siły natury 10:00 Małpi biznes 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek Następny etap 11:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z Lisie sprawy 11:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt Park Narodowy Lake Mburo 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami Walki kogutów 14:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 14:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 15:00 Dzika Afryka Pustynie 16:00 Małpi biznes 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek Następny etap 17:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z Lisie sprawy 17:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt Park Narodowy Lake Mburo 18:00 Zwierzęta inspirują Szczęki 19:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie Na planie filmu "Flyboys" 19:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie Na planie filmu "The Shaggy Dog" 20:00 Równik 21:00 Huragan Katrina odnalezione zwierzęta 22:00 Tsunami Instynkt zwierzęcy 23:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody Wyjątkowe substancje 23:30 Niewyjaśnione zjawiska Gigantyczna jaszczurka 00:00 Ludojady Wilki 00:30 Walka o przetrwanie Kanciarze i oszuści 01:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami Walki kogutów 02:00 Huragan Katrina odnalezione zwierzęta 03:00 Tsunami Instynkt zwierzęcy 04:00 Małpi biznes 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek Następny etap National Geographic 08:00 Niebezpieczne gawry 09:00 Lot nad Afryką 10:00 Jedwabny szlak Tybet 11:00 Mega-miasta: Meksyk 12:00 Ataki rekinów 13:00 Huragan Ivan 13:30 Lawiny błotne w La Conchita 14:00 Najwyższe wieżowce świata 15:00 Życie na włosku 16:00 Sterowiec Hindenburg 17:00 Sekrety Norwegii 18:00 Jedna przyczyna 19:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja 20:00 Poszukiwanie pierwszych łodzi podwodnych 21:00 Supertornada 22:00 Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco 23:00 Cudowna komórka 00:00 Nurkowanie ekstremalne 01:00 Powódź w jaskini Travel Channel 08:00 W stronę przygody Złoty Trójkąt 09:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód Pontonem przez Amazonkę 10:00 Luksusowe podróże Londyn i Bedfordshire 10:30 Entrada Ouro Preto, Brazylia 11:00 Kuchnie świata Tajlandia 12:00 Jules Sylvester i jego szalone przygody Kostaryka w poszukiwaniu nieuchwytnego południowoamerykańskiego tapira 13:00 Podróże marzeń Monako 13:30 Żyłka podróżnicza Toronto 14:00 W stronę przygody Złoty Trójkąt 15:00 Smak Karaibów 15:30 W 80 dni dookoła świata Motocyklowe wzloty i upadki 16:00 Podróże kolejami szwajcarskimi Na szlaku Appenzell 17:00 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie Waszyngton, Arizona 17:30 Podróże marzeń Hongkong 18:00 Travel 2006 Luty 18:30 Żyłka podróżnicza Majorka 19:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód Pontonem przez Amazonkę 20:00 Kuchnie świata Południe Indii 21:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Matanzas, Kuba i Nadi, Fidżi 21:30 Kuchnie świata Malezja 22:30 Podróże marzeń Południowa Kalifornia z Beverly Hills do Palm Springs 23:00 Obieżyświat Madagaskar 00:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód Pontonem przez Amazonkę 01:00 W stronę przygody Złoty Trójkąt Reality TV 05:00 Cisza przed burzą 06:00 Cisza przed burzą 06:50 Turystyka transplantacyjna 07:40 Polowanie na mordercę 08:30 Istne szaleństwo 08:55 Najodważniejsi 09:25 Hollywood. Za kulisami 09:50 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 10:15 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 10:40 Waga w dół 11:05 Cisza przed burzą 11:55 Łowcy nagród 12:20 Stażyści 12:45 Robotica 14:25 Zwierzęce pogotowie 14:50 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 15:15 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 15:40 Komornicy 16:35 Najodważniejsi 17:00 Wielka gra 17:30 Turystyka transplantacyjna 18:30 Czyś ty oszalał? 19:30 Oko za oko 20:00 Oko za oko 20:30 Stażyści 21:00 Niesamowite zdarzenia 22:00 Prawo i porządek 23:00 Wyścig 00:00 Czyś ty oszalał? 00:50 Sezon narciarski 01:15 Dlaczego? 01:40 Turystyka transplantacyjna 02:30 Oko za oko 02:55 Oko za oko 03:20 Istne szaleństwo 03:45 Prawo i porządek 04:35 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei Viasat Explorer 05:00 Terroryzm nuklearny 06:00 Łowcy burz 07:00 Królowie dróg Mustangi 08:00 Piąty bieg 08:30 Mistrzowie ryzyka 09:00 Rowerowa epopeja: Bezdrożami do Pekinu 10:00 Nie poddawaj się! sekrety tajnej szkoły wojskowej 11:00 Terroryzm nuklearny 12:00 Łowcy burz 13:00 Królowie dróg Mustangi 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Mistrzowie ryzyka 15:00 Rowerowa epopeja: Bezdrożami do Pekinu 16:00 Nie poddawaj się! sekrety tajnej szkoły wojskowej 17:00 Najpiękniejszy roadster 18:10 Katastrofy za miliard dolarów 19:00 Lista marzeń 20:00 Piąty bieg 20:30 Mistrzowie ryzyka 21:00 Imperium mafii 22:00 Vegas oddział do badania przestępstw Viasat History 06:00 Prywatne życie faraonów 07:00 Walka z lotniczym terrorem 08:00 Hannibal wróg Rzymu 09:00 Historia romansem pisana 10:00 Get up stand up: Opowieść o muzyce pop i polityce 11:00 Plan bojowy 12:00 Prywatne życie faraonów 13:00 Walka z lotniczym terrorem 14:00 Hannibal wróg Rzymu 15:00 Historia romansem pisana 16:00 Get up stand up: Opowieść o muzyce pop i polityce 17:00 Plan bojowy 18:00 Wielka zaraza 19:30 Siła pieniądza: Płynne złoto 20:00 Andy Warhol pełny obraz 21:00 Siła pieniądza: Wojna a parkiet 22:00 Get up stand up: Opowieść o muzyce pop i polityce 23:00 Plan bojowy Polsat 2 05:00 Dziki pojedynek Magiczne źródełko 06:00 Tango z aniołem Toksyczne odwiedziny 06:35 Exclusive 06:55 Bravo 07:25 Muzyczne rozmaitości 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:15 Gra w ciemno 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Włamanie 10:45 Pensjonat Pod Różą Gwiazda 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Pierwsza miłość 12:35 Z pianką czy bez Bicie piany 13:05 Dziki pojedynek Magiczne źródełko 13:45 Tango z aniołem Toksyczne odwiedziny 14:20 Exclusive 14:45 Bravo 15:10 Muzyczne rozmaitości 16:55 Interwencja 17:10 Gra w ciemno 17:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus Włamanie 18:40 Pensjonat Pod Różą Gwiazda 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Pierwsza miłość 20:35 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Miłość jest ślepa 21:00 Dziki pojedynek Magiczne źródełko 21:40 Tango z aniołem Toksyczne odwiedziny 22:15 Exclusive 22:45 Bravo 23:15 Muzyczne rozmaitości 00:30 Interwencja Extra 01:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 01:30 Panienki 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus IQ 03:10 Pensjonat Pod Różą Uzdrowiciel 04:00 Oblicza Ameryki 04:30 Co z tą Polską? TMT 07:00 TMT w krainie bajki 08:30 Telezakupy 09:30 Zima z TMT 10:00 Arm Power 10:30 Autoklub 11:00 To nas dotyczy 12:00 Wycieczki z mojej walizeczki 12:30 Telezakupy 13:00 Zima z TMT 13:30 Moja Wielka Brytania 14:00 Twoje wnętrze 14:30 Pory roku 15:00 Twój dentysta radzi 15:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:00 Telezakupy 16:30 Na czasie 17:00 Studio TMT 18:00 Jesteśmy z tej samej gliny Za zgodą rodziców 18:30 Kaszubskie inspiracje 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki 20:00 Zima z TMT 20:30 Auto plus TV 21:00 Babski świat 21:30 Muzyczny salon 2 22:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 22:30 Pod osłoną mafii Za zgodą rodziców 00:00 Zima z TMT 00:30 Auto plus TV 01:00 Babski świat 01:30 Muzyczny salon 2 02:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja MTV Polska 06:00 MTV Pobudka 08:00 Wanna Come In? Show randkowy 08:30 Budzik MTV Miks muzyczny 10:00 MTV Kontra Bitwa na teledyski 11:00 70s House Podróż w lata 70-te 11:30 Nowożeńcy Kulisy stanu małżeńskiego 12:00 Totally Scott Lee Spotkanie z gwiazdą 12:30 All Access Niezwykłe transformacje 13:00 Popcorn 13:30 Wanna Come In? Show randkowy 14:00 Nowożeńcy Kulisy stanu małżeńskiego 15:30 The Ashlee Simpson Show 17:00 Made MTV spełnia marzenia 18:00 Penetratorzy 19:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:30 MTV w domu u... Z wizytą u gwiazd 20:00 Disco 2000 Miks klubowych rytmów 21:00 Big Urban Myth 21:30 One Bad Trip Imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 Pimp My Ride edycja brytyjska Wszystko o tuningu 22:30 MTV wkurza Test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 23:00 Viva La Bam 23:30 Wild Boyz Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Jackass 00:30 Dirty Sanchez do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone Hity dance 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV Klipy dla nocnych marków VH1 Polska 06:00 VH1 Hits Hity dekady 10:00 Smooth wake up Pobudka z VH1 11:00 Wczoraj i dziś 12:00 Smells like 90's Przeboje ery grunge'u 12:30 So 80's Przeboje najpopularniejszych wykonawców lat 80 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista Przeboje na życzenie 15:00 VH1 Hits Hity dekady 16:00 VH1 Rocks Klipy rockowe 17:00 Live z Macy Gray 17:30 Live z Alanis Morissette 18:00 Hollywood Love Scenes Gwiazdy z ukrycia 18:30 Fabulous Life Miami Wszystko o metropolii 19:00 VH1 Hits Hity dekady 21:30 Wczoraj i dziś 22:00 Fabulous life "Kto wydaje najwięcej w Hollywood" 23:00 Viva La Disco Gorączka sobotniej nocy 02:00 VH1 Hits Hity dekady 04:00 Chillout Teledyski dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA Najnowsze hity 09:00 Power Lista 12:00 Viva Hits Polska Lista przebojów 13:00 VIVAMOVIE 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Chartsurfer 17:00 Tom Kultury 17:30 Nowe na VIVIE 18:00 O Co Kaman 19:00 Planet VIVA Najnowsze hity 20:00 Beściaki Najlepsze teledyski 21:00 Parot 21:30 Hajsometr 22:00 Viva Hits Polska Lista przebojów 23:00 Parot Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster Wieczorne teledyski 01:00 Nightrider Romantica 05:15 Soledad 06:00 Kiedy będziesz moją 06:50 Kiedy będziesz moją 07:45 Kiedy będziesz moją 08:40 Kiedy będziesz moją 09:30 Kiedy będziesz moją 10:35 W pogoni za szczęściem 11:30 Smak twoich ust 12:25 Smak twoich ust 13:15 Smak twoich ust 14:10 Smak twoich ust 15:00 Smak twoich ust 16:15 Kobieta Judasz 17:10 Kobieta Judasz 18:05 Kobieta Judasz 19:00 Kobieta Judasz 20:00 Kobieta Judasz 21:00 W pogoni za szczęściem 22:00 Kamczatka 00:00 Ecomoda 01:00 Ecomoda 02:00 Ecomoda 03:00 Ecomoda 04:00 Ecomoda TVN 24 05:00 Fakty 05:30 Szkło kontaktowe, serwis sportowy, prognoza pogody 06:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 06:05 Bilans 07:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 07:15 Studio TVN 24 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Studio Europa 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 11:10 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 11:30 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, bez komentarza 12:35 Automaniak 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 13:36 Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 14:40 Multikino 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 15:15 e-Life 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 15:35 Dama Pik 15:40 Studio TVN 24 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 17:35 Automaniak 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 18:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 18:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 18:35 Bezpiecznik 19:00 Fakty, serwis sportowy 19:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 19:35 Bilans tygodnia 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 20:10 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 20:30 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 21:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 21:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:35 Firma 23:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Multikino 00:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 00:05 Magazyn sportowy 00:25 Reportaż 00:30 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 00:40 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 02:00 Skrót informacji, prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma 02:30 Bezpiecznik 03:00 Skrót informacji 03:11 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:32 Automaniak 04:00 Fakty, prognoza pogody, serwis sportowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:32 Portfel Club 05:00 Weekendowi wojownicy Jak starym murom dodać trochę świeżości? 05:30 Obieżyświat 06:00 Sposób na sprawność 06:25 Szkoła jogi 06:55 Alternatywne style życia 07:25 Podróże Loyda 07:55 Kuchnia hinduska 08:20 Sobota w kuchni 08:45 Sobota w kuchni 09:10 Smak Barbadosu 09:35 Obieżyświat 10:00 Dom na miarę 11:00 Sobota w kuchni 11:25 Restauracja wielka przemiana 11:55 Restauracja wielka przemiana 12:25 Ekstremalne metamorfozy 13:25 10 lat mniej 13:55 Kuchnia hinduska 14:20 Sobota w kuchni 14:45 Sobota w kuchni 15:10 Smak Barbadosu 15:35 Obieżyświat 16:00 Sposób na sprawność 16:30 Szkoła jogi 17:00 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach 17:30 Pogromcy duchów w spódniczkach 18:00 Obieżyświat 18:30 Pogotowie wnętrzarskie 19:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy 20:30 Prawdziwy seks w wielkim mieście L.A. 21:30 Opowieści o duchach 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 23:00 Koronkowa rewolucja 00:00 Seks i kanapa 00:30 Sekrety sypialni 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 02:00 Kuchnia hinduska 02:30 Sobota w kuchni 03:00 Smak Barbadosu 03:30 Obieżyświat 04:00 Życie szpitala Extreme Sports 05:00 Canadian Motocross Championships 2005 06:00 Fusion TV 07:00 Drop In TV 07:30 Drop In TV 08:00 Betonowa fala 08:30 O'Neill Pro Freestyle 2005 09:00 Tricks and Tips MTB Trials Jumps 09:05 Drop In TV 09:35 Tricks and Tips MTB Trials Balancing 09:40 Tricks and Tips MTB Wheelies 09:45 Poradnik rowerzysty Dirt Jumping and US Pro Road Championships 10:15 Tricks and Tips MTB Cornering 10:20 Tricks and Tips MTB Rough Terrain 10:25 Transrockies maraton MTB 11:20 Tricks and Tips MTB Cornering 11:25 Tricks and Tips Skoki MTB 11:30 Poradnik rowerzysty 12:00 Etnies European Championships 2005 w Bazylei 12:30 Gumball 3000 13:00 Gumball 3000 13:30 Gumball 3000 14:00 Gumball 3000 14:30 Gumball 3000 15:00 Gumball 3000 15:30 Hardcore Candy Our Turn 16:00 Transrockies maraton MTB 17:00 Transrockies maraton MTB 18:00 Transrockies maraton MTB 19:00 Etnies European Championships 2005 w Bazylei 19:30 LG Championships '05: Exploded 20:30 Hardcore Candy Our Turn 21:00 Asian X-Games 22:00 Backyard Jam 22:30 LG Championships '05: Exploded 23:30 Hardcore Candy Our Turn 00:00 Gumball 3000 00:30 Gumball 3000 01:00 Gumball 3000 01:30 Gumball 3000 02:00 Gumball 3000 02:30 Gumball 3000 03:00 Etnies European Championships 2005 w Bazylei 03:30 Hardcore Candy Our Turn 04:00 LG Championships '05: Exploded TV Toya 13:00 Przed ligą 13:10 Cztery łapy 13:20 Mini rozmówki 13:30 Cały ten zgiełk 13:55 Sport amator 14:10 W cztery oczy 14:20 Strefa euro 14:35 Stylizacje 14:45 Łódzkie migawki 14:50 Niezapomniane przeboje filmowe 15:00 Kotłownia 15:20 Najlepsze z tygodnia 15:50 To & owo na ekranie 16:10 Patrol 16:25 Kurtyna 16:50 Nasze sprawy 16:55 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 17:00 Kierunkowskaz 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:30 Firma 17:45 Między nami 18:15 Na zakręcie 19:00 Harnam 19:10 Mixtura 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:30 Weekendowy mix filmowy 21:10 Wieczór niezwykłości 22:05 Najlepsze z tygodnia 22:45 Wydarzenia 22:55 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:00 Mixtura WTK 08:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 08:15 Sport 08:25 Natura 08:50 Muzyczne pobudzenie 09:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:25 8 dzień tygodnia 10:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 10:15 Sport 10:25 Muzyczne pobudzenie 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Kino 11:20 Temat dla prezydenta 11:55 Towarzyski Tydzień 12:15 Natura 12:40 Granie na żądanie 14:10 Książka nie tylko do poduszki Nowości wydawnicze 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Kolejorz 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 Towarzyski Tydzień 16:00 Kryminalny Poznań 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Kino 17:20 Biznes Magazyn 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:10 Scena 18:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:10 Towarzyski Tydzień 19:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Qulturalny Poznań 20:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Studio sport AZS AWF Poznań DALIN Myślenice 21:00 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 21:05 Studio sport AZS AWF Poznań DALIN Myślenice 21:50 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 22:45 Motomania 23:05 Kryminalny Poznań 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Puls dnia serwis informacyjny 23:45 Studio sport AZS AWF Poznań DALIN Myślenice 00:35 Studio sport AZS AWF Poznań DALIN Myślenice 01:25 Książka nie tylko do poduszki Nowości wydawnicze TVP3 Lubuska 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Program rozrywkowy 08:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? Sport 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Lubuska kronika kulturalna 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Oczami mediów 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:30 Sport 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:05 Impresje lubuskie 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Olsztyn 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Nie udawaj Greka Boski szyfr 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Informacje, pogoda 08:00 Zbliżenia 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Z archiwum EOL 09:00 Świat 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:10 Pogromczynie mitów 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:10 Telenowyny 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Marilyn Monroe 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Z archiwum EOL 17:00 Muzyczna 3 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 Informacje, opinie, pogoda 18:30 Stal Mielec Muszynianka Muszyna 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio pogoda 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Ewangelia na niedzielę 22:15 Magazyn olsztyński EOL 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie Jagna Marczułajtis 23:10 Moja kochana zabójczyni 00:40 Tygodnik Trójki 01:20 Kurier 01:35 Studio pogoda 01:40 Kurier olimpijski 01:50 Telekurier 02:20 Zakończenie programu ČT 1 05:00 Diagnóza Inkontinence moči 05:15 České hlavy: Jak vidět neviditelné záření 05:20 Barvy života 06:20 Zpívánky Šel zahradník do zahrady 06:25 Sezame, otevři se (25/52) 06:55 Bolek a Lolek Výlet do hor 07:05 Kromaňonec (12/21) 07:30 Čarodějnice školou povinné (7/26) Dárek k narozeninám 07:55 Všude dobře, doma nejlépe (24/52) Ranwa z Libanonu 08:15 Spirit - divoký hřebec 09:35 Návštěva v ZOO 09:40 Nenechte si ujít 09:45 AZ-kvíz Junior 10:10 Chcete mě? 10:25 Náš venkov 10:45 Za vesnickými muzikanty 11:20 Dramata v divočině (2/10) Amazonský vrah 11:50 Neznalost neomlouvá aneb Zajíc v pytli (7/13) 12:00 Zprávy 12:05 Týden v regionech 12:35 Auto Moto Revue 13:00 Fimfárum Jana Wericha 14:35 Film o filmu Fimfárum 2 15:00 Móda - Extravagance - Manýry 15:30 Okouzlení VI (23/52) 16:25 Zeptejte se mých dětí 17:55 Předpověď počasí 18:00 Zprávy 18:10 Úsměvy Bořivoje Navrátila 18:50 Nenechte si ujít 18:56 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Večerníček O Mikešovi 19:15 Události 19:35 Události v kultuře 19:39 Předpověď počasí 19:45 Branky, body, vteřiny 20:00 Udělám cokoliv 21:00 Tichý Američan 22:45 Zprávy 22:50 Branky, body, vteřiny 22:55 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 23:00 Přátelé X (12/17) Jak se Phoebe vdávala 23:30 Cíl: Země 01:00 Zimní příběhy/Histoires d´hiver/ 02:45 Banánové rybičky 03:15 Vypadáš skvěle! 03:35 Legendy taneční hudby ČT 2 09:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 09:05 Przegląd 09:15 Studio Turyn 09:25 Historia igrzysk 09:35 Program igrzysk 09:40 Biegi narciarskie kobiet 10:50 Program igrzysk 10:55 Narciarstwo alpejskie 12:30 Biathlon 10 km kobiet 13:15 Kazachstan Rosja Mecz hokeja na lodzie 13:50 Curling 14:25 Biathlon 12,5 km mężczyzn 15:15 Przegląd 15:25 Program igrzysk 15:30 Kanada Szwajcaria Mecz hokeja na lodzie 17:50 Skoki narciarskie 18:45 Przegląd 18:55 Program igrzysk 19:00 Skoki narciarskie 19:35 Short track 1500 m kobiet 20:00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 1000 m mężczyzn 20:15 Short track 1000 m mężczyzn 20:35 Czesi w akcji 20:50 Czechy Finlandia Hokeja na lodzie 21:35 Short track 1500 m kobiet 22:25 Short track 1000 m mężczyzn 23:30 Studio Turyn 23:45 Przegląd 23:55 9. dzień 00:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 Nova 05:35 Novashopping 06:20 Ferda 06:50 D'Myna Leagues 07:15 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? Scooby doo i mumia 07:40 Mézga család 08:15 Nowa podróżomania Mali 08:55 Eso 10:05 Wild Card 11:00 Dynastia Novaków 12:00 Wybierzcie Novą 12:30 Dowód rozwodu 14:15 AC Sparta Praga FC Slovan Liberec Liga czeska 16:50 Gliniarz z dżungli 17:45 Stacja w Złotej Podkowie 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Czego pragną kobiety 22:30 Nagi instynkt 00:50 Bez skazy 01:45 Opowieści z krypty uczta wampirów 03:05 Novashopping 03:35 Wybierzcie Novą 04:05 Do-re-mi DSF 06:00 Poker Superstars of Poker (3) 06:45 Dauerwerbesendung 07:15 Teleshopping Werbesendung 07:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Teleshopping Werbesendung 08:45 Viererkette Der DSF-Experten-Talk 10:00 Poker Superstars of Poker (16) 10:50 Poker Superstars of Poker (17) 11:40 Normal Magazin der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Behinderte in den Medien 12:10 Hattrick 2. Bundesliga 13:25 La Ola England: FA-Cup 15:15 D:SF Das Sportquiz 17:30 Caravaning-TV Modernes Leben im Wohnwagen 18:00 Darts Premier League 20:00 Poker Superstars of Poker (18) 21:00 Poker Superstars of Poker (19) 22:00 D:SF Das Sportquiz 00:00 Sport-Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 Sport-Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbesendung 02:15 Sport-Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport-Clips Fashion TV 05:00 Moda dookoła świata 05:30 First Face 05:55 F People 06:00 Fotografowie mody 06:30 Hity sezonu 06:55 F People 07:00 Bielizna 07:30 Fryzury i makijaże 07:45 Modelki 07:55 F People 08:00 Tendencje w modzie 08:30 First Face 08:55 F People 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:30 Modelki 09:45 Fryzury i makijaże 09:55 F People 10:00 F Men 10:30 Fotografowie mody 10:55 F People 11:00 Projektanci mody 11:30 Hity sezonu 11:55 F People 12:00 Stroje plażowe 12:30 First Face 12:55 F People 13:00 F Men 13:30 Urodziny 13:45 Fotografowie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Moda dookoła świata 14:30 Fryzury i makijaże 14:55 F People 15:00 Projektanci mody 15:30 Fotografowie mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Modelki 16:30 Fryzury i makijaże 16:55 F People 17:00 Kolekcja wiosna-lato 17:30 Tendencje w modzie 17:45 Modelki 17:55 F People 18:00 Fryzury i makijaże 18:30 First Face 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Hity sezonu 19:55 F People 20:00 Fotografowie mody 20:30 Stroje plażowe 20:55 F People 21:00 Bielizna 21:30 Tendencje w modzie 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 First Face 22:55 F People 23:00 Fryzury i makijaże 23:30 Fotografowie mody 23:55 F Parties 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:55 F Parties 01:00 Stroje plażowe 01:30 Fotografowie mody 01:55 F Parties 02:00 Modelki 02:30 Bielizna 02:55 F Parties 03:00 First Face 03:30 Fotografowie mody 03:55 F Parties 04:00 Tendencje w modzie 04:30 Modelki 04:55 F Parties BBC Prime 05:00 Starting Business English 05:30 Learning English Look Ahead Food 06:00 Quinze Minutes Plus Au College 06:15 The French Experience Metiers 06:30 Revista El Tiempo Libre 06:45 Clementine C'est Pas Juste 07:00 Balamory 07:20 Teletubbies 07:45 Tweenies 08:05 Balamory 08:25 Teletubbies 08:50 Fimbles 09:10 Binka 09:20 Yoho Ahoy 09:25 Ace Lightning A Friend in Need 09:50 Jeopardy 10:15 Stitch Up 10:40 S Club 7: Viva S Club Survival 11:05 The Really Wild Show Exploring nature 11:30 Top of the Pops Pop music show 12:05 Top of the Pops 2 Specials Status Quo 12:30 My Hero Comedy 13:00 Some Mothers Do Ave Em Take a Husband 13:30 Passport to the Sun 14:00 Doctors 14:30 Doctors 15:00 Doctors 15:30 Doctors 16:00 Friends Like These Game show 17:00 Top of the Pops Pop music show 17:40 As Time Goes By 18:10 Only Fools and Horses Happy Returns 18:40 No Going Back:a Year in Tuscany Documentary 19:10 Little Angels The Christie Family 19:40 Casualty Sweet Revenge 20:30 Star Portraits Documentary 21:00 The Kumars at Number 42 Laurence Llewelyn Bowen 21:30 The Secret Life of Richard Nixon 22:30 Absolutely Fabulous Door Handle 23:00 Body Hits Documentary 23:30 Human Race Documentary 00:00 This Life Brief Encounter 00:40 Linda Green Sexual Harassment 01:10 Wild Weather Documentary 02:00 Living Without a Memory Documentary 03:00 The Mark Steel Lectures 03:30 Ever Wondered About Food 04:00 Disaster Documentary 04:30 The Shop Changes in store TNT 05:15 James the Cat 05:35 Captain Pugwash 06:00 Boule & Bill 06:05 Calimero 06:20 Mort & Phil 06:45 Mike, Lu & Og 07:00 Totale Tom & Jerry 07:25 Angela Anaconda 07:50 The Powerpuff Girls 08:15 Cleo & Chico 08:30 Johnny Bravo 08:55 Ed, Edd & Eddy 09:20 Courage the Cowardly Dog 09:45 The Mask 10:10 The Powepuff Girls 10:35 Dexter's Laboratory 11:00 Totale Tom & Jerry 11:45 Looney Tunes 12:10 Tous aux Avery 13:00 Superman 13:20 Batman of the Future 13:45 The Justice Friends 14:00 Dial M for Monkey 14:10 The Mask 14:35 Dumb & Dumber 15:00 What a Cartoon! 15:10 Fat Dog Mendoza 15:35 The Adam's Family 16:00 Pinky and the Brain 16:25 I Am Weasel 16:50 The Powerpuff Girls 17:15 Courage, the Cowardly Dog 17:30 Dexter's Laboratory 17:55 Ed, Edd & Eddy 18:10 Cleo & Chico 18:35 Angela Anaconda 19:00 The Mask 19:25 Johnny Bravo 19:50 What a Cartoon! 19:55 I Am Weasel 20:45 The Pink Panther 22:40 Gandhi 01:50 The Comedians 04:20 I Thank a Fool CNN 05:00 World Business This Week 05:30 Next@cnn 06:00 World News 06:30 World Report 07:00 World News 07:30 Talkasia 08:00 World News 08:30 World Business This Week 09:00 World News 09:30 International Correspondents 10:00 World News 10:30 World Sport 11:00 Larry King 12:00 World News 12:30 Next@cnn 13:00 CNN presents 14:00 World News 14:30 World Sport 15:00 World News 15:30 World Report 16:00 World News 16:30 Talkasia 17:00 World News 17:30 Global Challenges 18:00 World News 18:30 Inside Africa 19:00 World News 19:30 World Business This Week 20:00 World News 20:30 CNN Business Traveller 21:00 World News 21:30 The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Global Edition 22:00 World News 22:30 World Sport 23:00 CNN presents 00:00 World News 00:30 World Sport 01:00 World News 01:30 Inside Africa 02:00 World News 02:30 Next@cnn 03:00 Larry King Weekend 04:00 World Business This Week 04:30 Global Challenges BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 Extra Time Interviews with Stars and Coaches 06:00 BBC News 06:30 Middle East Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 Click 08:00 BBC News 08:30 To be announced 09:00 BBC News 09:10 Imagination 10:00 BBC News 10:30 Spirit of Yachting 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Middle East Business Report 12:00 BBC News 12:30 This Week Information magazine 13:00 BBC News 13:10 The World Uncovered 14:00 BBC News 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:10 Hollywood Inc. Lightning In A Bottle 16:00 BBC News 16:10 Imagination 17:00 BBC News 17:30 Spirit of Yachting 18:00 BBC News 18:30 Middle East Business Report 19:00 BBC News 19:30 This Week Information magazine 20:00 BBC News 20:45 Sport Today 21:00 BBC News 21:10 The World Uncovered 22:00 BBC News 22:30 To be announced 23:00 BBC News 23:10 Hollywood Inc. Lightning In A Bottle 00:00 BBC News 00:30 Middle East Business Report 01:00 BBC News 01:30 This Week Information magazine 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Destination Music 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Spirit of Yachting 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Talking Movies The Latest News and Reviews from the US Cinema Scene Euronews 06:00 Frühstücksfernsehen Das Wichtigste in Kürze Parlamento, Economia Review, Globus, E-News, Cult, Style, Perspectives und Dolce Vita 11:00 News & Lifestyle Cinema, Europeans, Globus, Hi-Tech, Parlamento, Cult, Perspectives und No Comment 13:00 Mittagsnachrichten Economia Review, E-News, Dolce Vita, Globus und Perspectives 15:00 News & Lifestyle Modernes Leben und Lifestyle-Magazine 19:00 News & Lifestyle Economia Review, Cinema, Parlamento, Cult, Dolce Vita und Style 19:15 Europeans 19:23 News & Lifestyle Economia Review, Cinema, Parlamento, Cult, Dolce Vita und Style 21:15 Perspectives 21:35 News & Lifestyle Economia Review, Cinema, Parlamento, Cult, Dolce Vita und Style 00:00 Spätnachrichten Der letzte Stand der Dinge Dazu modernes Leben und Lifestyle-Magazine ARD 05:30 Urmel Schnappschüsse 05:55 Blinky Bill Vergiftet! 06:20 Fix und Foxi Magische Steine 06:40 Tom, Jerry & Co. 07:10 Tom und Jerry Geister gibt es nicht! 07:15 Tracey McBean Megan, die Unsichtbare / Das große Rennen 07:35 Blaubär und Blöd Comedy 08:00 Wissen macht Ah! Kindermagazin 08:30 4 gegen Z Im Reich Zanrelots 09:00 Tagesschau 09:03 Tigerenten-Club Kindermagazin 10:25 Willis VIPs Reportagereihe für Kinder 10:50 neuneinhalb Nachrichtenmagazin für Kinder 11:00 Tagesschau 11:03 Das große Kribbeln 11:30 Die Rückkehr zur Schatzinsel 13:00 Ein Team für alle Felle Ratgeber für Tierfreunde 13:30 Alfredissimo! Kochen mit Alfred Biolek 14:00 Tagesschau 14:03 Höchstpersönlich Porträt 14:30 Das Traumhotel Verliebt auf Mauritius 16:00 Europamagazin Nachrichten und Reportagen 16:30 ARD-Ratgeber: Technik 17:00 Tagesschau 17:03 Weltreisen Reportage- und Reisemagazin 17:30 Brisant Boulevardmagazin 18:00 Tagesschau 18:10 Sportschau 18:52 Tagesschau 18:53 Sportschau 19:45 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:50 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Donna Leon: Venezianisches Finale 21:40 Tagesthemen 21:58 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:00 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22:05 James Bond: Diamantenfieber 00:00 Tagesschau 00:10 Verflucht, verdammt und Halleluja 02:10 Tagesschau 02:15 Mein Name ist Gator 04:00 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas Fahrten im Führerstand 04:25 Weltreisen Reportage- und Reisemagazin 04:55 Tagesschau 3sat 05:20 Wiadomości ze świata 05:50 Kulisy Berlinare 2006 06:15 Przegląd programów TV 06:20 Magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Nano technologie przyszłości 07:30 Bon courage kurs języka francuskiego 08:00 Panorama alpejska 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Magazyn kulturalny 09:45 Nano technologie przyszłości 10:15 Spotkania z kulturą 10:50 Magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11:15 Spotkanie po latach (3) 11:45 Z Baedekerem przez Niemcy 12:15 Przegląd tygodnia 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wiadomości z zagranicy 13:15 Country Roads Folkmusik 14:00 Misja Melanie Weber 14:30 La Vita mężczyźni i uroda 14:55 Miłość po południu 17:00 Nowości komputerowe 17:30 Dom, ogród, rekreacja 18:00 Kucharze do wynajęcia 18:30 Reportaż tygodnia 19:00 Berlinale 2006 Preisverleihung der 56. Internationalen Filmfestspiele 20:15 Czas na kulturę 20:45 As Time Goes By Die 12 Cellisten mit Klassikern der Filmmusik 22:00 Schubert według Lucy McEvil 23:00 Goście Sandry Maischberger 00:15 Ballett-Gala Die Stars des "American Ballet Theatre" 01:40 Aktualności sportowe 03:10 Dni jazzu Leverkusen 2005 04:10 Magazyn mniejszości narodowych 04:40 Dom, ogród, rekreacja Arte 08:00 Maestro 08:45 Professor Ferros Geschichtsstunde Gesprächsreihe 09:10 In den Tiefen des Alls Eine interstellare Reise 09:55 Großstadtdschungel Die neuen Zoos in Europa 10:45 Kaleidoskop Lebenswelten transparent 11:10 Die großen Sportduelle 11:55 Die Xiongnu Herrscher der Steppe Die Erforschung des Nomadenvolkes 12:50 360° Die GEO-Reportage 13:45 Mit offenen Karten Geopolitisches Magazin 14:00 Karambolage Deutsch-französische Eigenarten (1) 14:10 Künstler hautnah Rendezvous mit der europäischen Kunstszene 14:45 Zapping international Fernsehen weltweit 15:15 Die Gestapo Die deutsche Polizei im Weltanschauungskrieg 16:10 Flucht nach Korsika 17:45 Biografie Prominente erzählen ihr Leben 18:30 Memoquiz Gedächtnis-Spiel 19:00 Das Forum der Europäer Politisches Magazin 19:45 Info Das europäische Nachrichtenjournal 20:00 Kulturjournal 20:10 Meteo 20:15 Palettes Bildbetrachtung 20:40 Die Steinzeit-Amerikaner Hypothesen ums frühe Amerika 21:30 360° Die GEO-Reportage 22:30 Die Casadesus eine Künstlerdynastie Das Album einer außergewöhnlichen Familie 23:30 Film Festival Berlin 56. Internationale Filmfestspiele in Berlin 00:15 Wendekreis des Krebses Menschen in der mexikanischen Wüste San Luis 01:05 Metropolis Kulturmagazin 02:00 Menschenzoos Menschensklaverei des 20. Jahrhunderts 02:50 Sendepause Kinderkanal 06:00 Renaade Bertha wie neu 06:10 Anne mit den roten Haaren Endloses Warten 06:35 Fix und Foxi Stromschnellen / Der Märchenprinz / Die Mutprobe / Umweltschmutz 07:00 Pumuckl-TV Kindermagazin 08:00 Sesamstraße Lernen mit Spaß für Kinder 08:30 Marcelino Der Zirkusakrobat 08:50 Wildlife Der Seestern 08:55 Musik-Boxx 09:00 Au Schwarte! Eine Feier für Thor 09:25 Mamfies Abenteuer Ein Meer voller Überraschungen 09:35 Hippo Hurra Der falsche Lokführer / Kleiner Rabauke 10:00 Fortsetzung folgt Doku-Magazin 10:25 Trick-Boxx Kindermagazin 10:40 Tom Sawyers Abenteuer Die Schauspieler kommen! 11:05 Hier ist Ian Der wahre Werbespot 11:30 Die Gruselschule Zweimal Josch 11:55 Chili-TV Cartoons und Comedy 12:20 Piratenfamilie Souvenir von der Beuleninsel 12:45 Titeuf Kriptische Zeichen / Von Babys und Puppen / Gemeines Geschenk 13:10 Tom, Jerry & Co. Cartoonserie 13:35 Popeye, der Seefahrer Das Footballspiel 14:00 Olis wilde Welt Tiermagazin 15:00 Tigerenten-Club Der Club zum Mitmachen 16:25 1, 2 oder 3 Rateshow für Kinder 16:50 Löwenzahn Geschichten aus Natur, Umwelt und Technik 17:20 Schloss Einstein 17:45 ReläXX Trendmagazin 18:00 Die Abenteuer von Paddington Bär Paddington als Opernstar / Vorsicht, ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste Paddington als Babysitter 18:15 Wickie und die starken Männer Wickie und der Wolf 18:40 Pettersson und Findus Aufruhr im Gemüsebeet 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen Gutenachtgeschichte 19:00 Pet Alien Der Herz-Tag / Wo die Liebe hinfällt 19:25 Marvin's National Geographic World Doku-Magazin 19:50 Willis Quiz-Quark-Club Fragen und Antworten 20:15 Garfield und seine Freunde Der Hund von Arbuckle / Der Büchernarr / Der Stadt-Cowboy 20:40 Kopfgeldhamster Jäger des verlorenen Vaters 20:55 Bravo, Bernd! Der etwas andere Sandmann 21:00 Sendepause BR Alpha 05:45 Tele-Gym 06:00 Englisch für Anfänger 06:30 Englisch für Anfänger 07:00 Englisch für Anfänger 07:30 Englisch für Anfänger 08:00 Englisch für Anfänger 08:30 Deutsch Klasse Neue Ziele 09:00 Deutsch Klasse Sprachkurs für Ausländer 09:15 Viens jouer avec nous 09:30 Playtime 09:45 Welt der Tiere 10:15 Die Sendung mit der Maus Lach- und Sachgeschichten für Fernsehanfänger 10:45 Ralphi Der Schlaubär aus der Augsburger Puppenkiste 11:00 Anschi und Karl-Heinz Religionsmagazin für Kinder 11:15 Alpha-Campus Bildungsreihe 11:45 Alpha-Campus Bildungsreihe 12:15 Alpha-Campus Bildungsreihe 12:45 Alpha-Campus Bildungsreihe 13:15 Alpha-Campus Bildungsreihe 13:45 Russisch, bitte! 14:15 Fast Track English The Arts Festival 14:45 Bon courage 15:15 Avanti! Avanti! Italienischkurs 15:45 Sueos Weltsprache Spanisch Salsa 16:00 Sueos Weltsprache Spanisch Madrid 24 Horas 16:15 neuneinhalb Nachrichtenmagazin für Kinder 16:25 Der Top-Tipp Ratgeber 16:30 Normal und trotzdem anders Behinderte in Hausenhof 17:15 Fernweh Reisereportage 17:40 KNobelpreis 2005/2006 Ein hinterfotziges Bayernrätsel 17:45 Der Letzte seines Standes? Alte Berufe in neuem Licht 18:15 Bob Ross The Joy of Painting 18:43 Programmvorschau 18:45 Rundschau Nachrichten Berichte Wettervorhersage 19:00 Glut, Schweiß und Schienen Vom Wiederaufbau der Montanindustrie in der Oberpfalz 19:45 Viertel vor ... Zeitgeschichtliche Reihe 20:00 Gernstl unterwegs Kreuz und quer durch Bayern 20:15 Alpha-Forum extra Gespräch 21:00 Ich, Claudius, Kaiser und Gott Gefährten der Mühsal 21:50 Das erste Jahr im Leben eines Babys Die Sache mit der Muttermilch 22:00 LeseZeichen Literaturmagazin 22:30 Denkzeit 2006 Zum Mitdenken, Nachdenken und Vordenken 00:20 Klingendes Österreich 01:05 Bob Ross The Joy of Painting 01:30 KNobelpreis 2005/2006 Ein hinterfotziges Bayernrätsel 02:40 Space-Night Weltall-Bilder HR 05:00 www.hr-flowmotion.de Videoclips 05:40 Hessenschau Regionalmagazin 06:10 Maintower Regionalmagazin 06:30 Sehen statt hören Wochenmagazin für Hörgeschädigte 07:00 Welt der Tiere 07:30 Pumuckl-TV Kindermagazin 08:30 Die verflixte Hexe Der Werwolf von Venedig 08:35 Machen deutsche Schulen dumm? Von Regel- und Modellschulen 09:15 hessentipp Freizeitmagazin 09:45 Herman & Tietjen Die NDR-Talkillustrierte 12:00 Der fränkische Drachenflüsterer Marktwirtschaft für Chinas Bauern 12:30 c't magazin Computermagazin 13:00 Zeit für Natur Tipps und Informationen 13:30 Leas Kochlust Kochen lernen mit Lea Linster 14:00 Die Fallers Eine Schwarzwaldfamilie Unterschlupf 14:30 Lindenstraße Schlagzeilen 15:00 In aller Freundschaft Unter einem Dach 15:45 Die Anrheiner Auge um Auge 16:15 Was die Großmutter noch wusste Geschichten und Rezepte 16:45 Genuss-Akademie Kochkurs-Report 17:00 Horizonte Aus Kirche und Gesellschaft 17:30 Sport am Samstag 18:00 Herkules Das starke Magazin aus Kassel 18:30 Alfredissimo! Kochen mit Alfred Biolek 19:00 Herrchen gesucht Herrenlose Tiere suchen ein neues Zuhause 19:30 Hessenschau Regionalmagazin 19:58 Wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Mitgemacht und mitgelacht Frankfurt feiert Fassenacht 23:40 Weiberfassenacht Närrische Sitzung in Nidderau 01:40 Clubnight 03:40 Berlinale Pressekonferenz 2006 MDR 06:30 Länderzeit Regionalmagazin 07:00 Schloss Einstein 07:25 Meine Herausforderung 07:50 Insel der Schwäne 09:15 Der falsche Prinz 10:25 Ein Bayer auf Rügen Der Doppelgänger 11:15 Sehen statt hören Magazin für Hörgeschädigte 11:45 mare-TV Das Magazin der Meere 12:30 Lindenstraße Schlagzeilen 13:00 Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand 14:30 60 Jahre und kein bisschen leiser Meilensteine aus der Karriere des Kabarettisten und Schauspielers Wolfgang Stumph 16:00 Der Griff nach den Sternen Koch-Doku-Soap 16:30 Täve das Radidol wird 75 Porträt der Sportlegende 17:30 Sport im Osten Berichte vom aktuellen Sportgeschehen 18:00 Bei uns entdeckt Reportagen aus der Region 18:15 Unterwegs in Sachsen-Anhalt Reportagen aus der Region 18:45 Glaubwürdig Porträtreihe 18:50 Unser Sandmännchen 18:56 Wetter für 3 Die Wetterschau für Mitteldeutschland 19:00 Länderzeit Regionalmagazin 19:30 MDR aktuell 19:50 Quickie Das schnelle Quiz 20:15 Liebeserklärung an den sächsischen Humor Balladen, Gedichte und Szenen von der Mundartdichterin Lene Voigt 22:15 MDR aktuell 22:30 Die Bratpfannenstory 00:00 Brisant Boulevardmagazin 00:30 Spider und Rose 02:05 Da capo Noch einmal mit Gefühl 03:40 Tagesthemen 04:00 SachsenSpiegel Regionalmagazin 04:30 Sachsen-Anhalt heute Regionalmagazin NDR 05:15 DAS! Norddeutschland und die Welt 06:00 Deutsch Klasse Niederlagen 06:30 Nordbilder Land und Leute 06:45 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 07:00 ARD-Ratgeber: Bauen und Wohnen 07:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus Lach- und Sachgeschichten für Fernsehanfänger 08:00 Die Pfefferkörner Graffiti 08:30 Sehen statt hören Wochenmagazin für Hörgeschädigte 09:00 Nordmagazin Regionalmagazin 09:30 Hamburg-Journal Regionalmagazin 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin Regionalmagazin 10:30 buten un binnen Regionalmagazin 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen Regionalmagazin 11:30 Schatzkammer Arktis Mit Forschungsschiff "Polarstern" im Eis 12:30 Weltreisen Reportage- und Reisemagazin 13:00 Kochgeschichten Land, Leute und Rezepte 13:45 Dagmar Berghoffs Wunschkonzert 14:30 Wohnträume Magazin für Architektur und Wohndesign 15:00 NDR-Zoogeschichten Mit den Zoo-Profis hinter den Kulissen 15:30 Pferdesport Internationales Reitturnier 17:00 Sportclub aktuell Sportmagazin 17:30 NDR aktuell Das Thema der Woche 18:00 Nordtour Reisemagazin 18:45 DAS! Norddeutschland und die Welt 19:30 NDR regional 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Tatort Tod auf Eis 21:40 "Denk ich an Deutschland in der Nacht" Das Leben des Heinrich Heine 22:40 Comedy-Club spezial Sketche, Spaß und Slapstick 23:10 Die besten Comedy-Songs des Nordens Die Top 50 in der Wahl der Zuschauer 01:10 Die Knochenbrecher Wunderheiler in Ostfriesland 01:40 Heilende Hände Ungewöhnliche Wege gegen Krankheiten 02:10 Wunderheilungen zwischen Moor und Meer Leidensgeschichten und Heilerfolge 02:55 Heiler und Schamanen in Nepal Harmonie der Kräfte 03:25 Die Schamanen aus dem Norden Samische und finnische Heiler 03:55 Die Geistheilerin von Lustadt Hilfe aus dem Jenseits 04:25 Weißer Mann, schwarze Kunst Ein ungewöhnlicher Medizinmann in Südafrika 04:55 Schamanen Heiler am Polarkreis Phoenix 07:30 Traumziel Tibet Reise zum Dach der Welt 08:15 Dokumentation 11:15 Meine Geschichte 11:30 Unterwegs mit der Gerechtigkeit Das Gerichtsschiff im Amazonas-Delta 12:00 Ein Volk Zwei Welten Reportagen aus Nord- und Südkorea 12:45 Bilderbuch Deutschland Landschaften und Städte 13:30 Krisenkinder Jugendliche auf Abwegen 14:00 Als die Deutschen weg waren Die Vertreibung der Deutschen nach 1945 14:45 Heinrich Heine Liebe, Spott und Vaterland Musikalisch-literarische Hommage an den Dichter 16:45 Heinrich Heine Geschichte seiner Denkmäler 17:30 Harzreise 18:00 Schatzkammer Berlin 18:45 Mit Gott gegen Darwin Streit in den USA um die Abstammung des Menschen 19:15 Lebendiger Sand Naturerscheinungen im südlichen Afrika 20:00 Tagesschau Mit Gebärdensprache 20:15 Trümmerleben 21:00 Schatzkammer Berlin 21:45 Kleines Glück für drei Tage Wie Reisende das Land entdecken 22:15 Diskussion 23:15 Die Luftbrücke von Berlin Fliegen gegen den Hunger 00:45 Die Elbkreuzfahrer Mit dem Schiff von Hamburg nach Dresden 01:15 Lebendiger Sand Naturerscheinungen im südlichen Afrika 02:00 Diskussion 03:00 Ein Volk Zwei Welten Reportagen aus Nord- und Südkorea 03:45 Heinrich Heine Liebe, Spott und Vaterland Musikalisch-literarische Hommage an den Dichter Südwest 3 05:00 Landesschau Rheinland-Pfalz 06:00 Flaggen Europas Symbole bewegter Geschichte Schweden 06:15 SOS Wer hilft den Speedonauten? Der vierte König / Der Fluch des weißen Wals / Das Rätsel im Wüstensand / Ein Pferd aus der Steinzeit 07:15 Antarctica Die letzte Grenze / Alltag in dem riesigen Land aus Eis / Der Kontinent ohne Grenzen 08:00 Die Inseln der Papageientaucher 08:15 Kinderstube der Kegelrobben 08:40 Nachtcafé Gäste bei Wieland Backes 08:45 Ringen Deutsche Mannschaftsmeisterschaft 10:10 Die Côte d'Azur im Winter Der Charme der französischen Riviera zu dieser Jahreszeit 10:55 Reisetipp 11:00 Konstanzer Fastnacht aus dem Konzil 14:00 Puerto Rico Porträt der Karibikinsel 14:30 In aller Freundschaft Unter einem Dach 15:15 100 Prozent Urlaub Reisemagazin 15:45 Bilderbuch Deutschland Landschaften und Städte 16:30 Rentner-Mobil Von Freiheit, Freizeit, Fernweh 17:30 Rasthaus Auto- und Verkehrsmagazin 18:00 Aktuell 18:05 Hierzuland 18:12 Wetter 18:15 Himmel un Erd Kochen mit Johann Lafer 18:45 Bonus Servicemagazin 19:15 "Landesschau" unterwegs Regionalreportage 19:45 Aktuell 19:45 Aktueller Bericht 19:58 Wetter 19:59 Keno-Gewinnzahlen 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Samstagabend Gäste bei Markus Brock 21:45 Aktuell 21:50 Schätze des Landes Kulturdokumentation 22:20 Menschen der Woche Talkshow mit Frank Elstner 23:30 Roglers rasendes Kabarett Deutschland-Satire 00:00 Daten der Woche Regionalmagazin 00:30 Ring frei! extra Die Radio-TV-Show 01:15 Dasding.tv Jugendmagazin 02:00 Brisant Boulevardmagazin 02:30 Leute Night Talkshow 03:00 Landesschau Baden-Württemberg 03:30 "Landesschau" unterwegs Regionalreportage 04:00 Aktueller Bericht 04:15 Mag'S Magazin Saar 9Live 06:00 Reisetraum Touristikreportage 07:00 Tarot heute Kartenlegen für alle! 09:00 Sonnenklar-TV Reiseshow 11:00 Tarot heute Kartenlegen für alle! 12:00 Brunch 14:30 Do it yourself Das Servicemagazin 15:30 Geld oder Risiko Gewinnshow 18:00 Der unfassbare Gewinn Gewinnshow 21:00 Werd Reich! Spielshow 23:00 Alles auf Rot Gameshow 02:00 Sexy Night Die interaktive Mitternachtsrevue WDR 05:00 Lokalzeit Münsterland Regionalmagazin 05:30 Lokalzeit OWL aktuell Regionalmagazin 06:00 Lokalzeit Südwestfalen Regionalmagazin 06:30 Der größte Schwarm der Erde Millionen von Sardinen 07:15 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 07:30 Sehen statt hören Wochenmagazin für Hörgeschädigte 08:00 Planet Wissen 09:00 WestART Kulturmagazin 09:45 VIP-Lounge Das Society-Magazin 10:15 Q 21 Wissen für morgen 11:00 Weltreisen Reportage- und Reisemagazin 11:30 Thalassa Die Welt der Meere 12:00 Eisenbahn-Romantik 12:30 Die Anrheiner Es ist noch immer gut gegangen 13:00 Singles sind nicht allein Von Sehnsucht und Speeddating 13:30 Rap-Attack Hip-Hop aus der Vorstadt 14:00 Cosmo-TV Interkulturelles Magazin 15:00 Beau Brummell Rebell und Verführer 16:50 Sport im Westen Fußball 17:20 Gärten am Rhein Kulinarische Reise 17:50 Alfredissimo! Kochen mit Alfred Biolek 18:20 Hier und heute Reportage 18:50 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Lokalzeit Regionalmagazin 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Glück auf halber Treppe 21:45 Kabarett & Co. 22:30 10000 Schlafzimmer 00:20 Auf die Piste fertig los! 01:30 Weltreisen Reportage- und Reisemagazin 02:00 Lokalzeit aus Köln Regionalmagazin 02:30 Lokalzeit aus Aachen Regionalmagazin 03:00 Lokalzeit aus Düsseldorf Regionalmagazin 03:30 Lokalzeit Bergisch Land Regionalmagazin 04:00 Lokalzeit Ruhr Regionalmagazin 04:30 Lokalzeit aus Dortmund ZDF 05:00 hallo Deutschland Boulevardmagazin 05:30 aspekte Kulturmagazin 06:00 Die kleinen Gespenster Kirmes 06:05 Wickie und die starken Männer Eine böse Überraschung 06:30 Heidi Die geliebten Berge 06:50 Landmaus und Stadtmaus auf Reisen Sherlock Maus 07:15 Tabaluga Eine feurige Begegnung 07:40 Briefe von Felix Die gestohlenen Kronjuwelen 07:50 Golo, der Gartenzwerg Krähenüberfall 08:00 Franklin Das Wohltätigkeitsrennen 08:25 1, 2 oder 3 Rateshow für Kinder 08:50 logo Nachrichten für Kinder 09:00 Olympische Winterspiele 18:45 heute 18:59 Wetter 19:00 Olympische Winterspiele 21:45 heute-journal 21:59 Wetter 22:00 Olympische Winterspiele 22:30 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 00:00 heute 00:05 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia extra 03:55 heute 04:00 Das aktuelle Sportstudio RTL 05:30 Zeichentrickserie 05:50 New Spiderman Die sechs vergessenen Krieger 06:15 New Spiderman Die sechs vergessenen Krieger 06:35 Das Geheimnis der Mumie Rätselhafte Visionen 07:00 RTL Reiseshop 07:30 RTL Shop Verkaufsshow 08:25 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Wiederholung der Folgen 34203424 11:00 Die Nanny Die glücklichste Fran der Welt 11:30 Die Nanny Die glücklichste Fran der Welt 12:00 Reba Schlechtes Timing 12:30 Hör mal, wer da hämmert! Das automatisierte Haus 13:00 Hör mal, wer da hämmert! Der verhängnisvolle Unfall 13:30 Der Prinz von Bel-Air Die Wette 14:10 Der Prinz von Bel-Air Küsse meinen Butler 14:40 Die Camper Der Specht 15:10 Alles Atze Schwere Jungs 15:40 Das Amt Die Silberhochzeit 16:10 Ritas Welt Der Ring 16:45 Smallville Lahmgelegt 17:40 Top of the Pops Musikshow 18:45 RTL aktuell Weekend Nachrichten und Sport 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Explosiv Weekend Das Magazin 20:15 Wer wird Millionär? Quizshow 21:15 Deutschland sucht den Superstar Talentwettbewerb 22:45 Upps! Die Superpannenshow Die lustigsten Homevideos aller Zeiten 23:45 Deutschland sucht den Superstar Talentwettbewerb 00:05 Hella und Dirk Comedyshow 00:35 South Park Osama hat nix in der Hose 01:05 Freitag-Nacht-News Comedy-News-Show 01:45 Top of the Pops Musikshow 02:35 Hör mal, wer da hämmert! Das automatisierte Haus 02:55 Hör mal, wer da hämmert! Der verhängnisvolle Unfall 03:20 Die Nanny Die glücklichste Fran der Welt 03:45 Die Nanny Die glücklichste Fran der Welt 04:10 Der Prinz von Bel-Air Die Wette 04:35 Der Prinz von Bel-Air Küsse meinen Butler RTL 2 05:20 MovieMovie Der aktuelle Kino-Tipp 05:45 Water Rats Die Hafencops Die letzte Zeugin / Der Knabenmörder 07:25 X-Factor: Das Unfassbare Aus der Welt des Übersinnlichen 09:15 Jamie's Kitchen Doku-Soap mit Jamie Oliver 10:15 Jamie's Kitchen Doku-Soap mit Jamie Oliver 11:20 Die Kochprofis Hausbesuch 12:20 Der Typ mit dem irren Blick II 14:05 Kindergarten Cop 16:10 Die Maske der Königin Das Sklavenschiff 17:05 Adventure Inc. Jäger der vergessenen Schätze Der Nasse Tod 18:05 Highway to Hell 18 Räder aus Stahl Die zweite Chance 19:00 Big Brother Das Dorf Reality-Soap 20:00 RTL II News 20:15 24 22:0023:00 Uhr / 23:0024:00 Uhr / 00:001:00 Uhr 23:00 The Specialist 01:05 RTL II News 01:05 Forbidden TV Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 24 22:0023:00 Uhr / 23:0024:00 Uhr / 00:001:00 Uhr 02:05 24 03:55 Kickbox Hero Kampf des Unbesiegbaren Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials Werbesendung 07:15 Little People Maggies Freunde kommen Zuhilfe 07:20 Harry und sein Eimer voller Dinos Oh, ein Kätzchen 07:30 Thomas und seine Freunde Die Geisterlok 07:45 Bob, der Baumeister Bello hält Wache 08:00 Feuerwehrmann Sam Mandys tiefer Fall 08:15 Die Koala Brüder Alice auf falschen Wegen 08:30 Caillou Caillou auf Safari / Caillou der Cowboy 08:45 Caillou Caillous Sparschwein / Abenteuer im Kanu 09:00 Schwammkopf Der Schrecken der Straße / Der Fan 09:30 Schwammkopf Weihnachten unter Wasser 09:55 Cosmo und Wanda Wenn Elfen helfen Vicky ist nicht mehr zickig / Kobold, übernehmen sie 10:25 Cosmo und Wanda Wenn Elfen helfen Vicky ist verliebt / Selten so gelacht 10:50 Der rosarote Panter Paulchens Schaf / Die Vogeljagd / Bombensache / Luftige Höhen 11:10 Der rosarote Panter Der Glücksbringer / Der Geiselnehmer / Mitgegangen Mitgefangen / Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe 11:30 Super Toy Club Spielshow für Kinder 12:05 Die Superköche 12:15 Die Cramp Twins Wer den Wal hat, hat die Qual / Das Gute siegt 12:40 Chip und Chap Die Ritter des Rechts El Samsonito, der Held 13:05 Goofy und Max Karlo auf Entenjagd 13:35 Fillmore Der Reißwolftäter 14:00 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Teamgeist 14:30 Acceleracers Das Rad dreht sich 14:55 Acceleracers Das Rad dreht sich 15:20 Acceleracers Das Rad dreht sich 15:45 Die Tex-Avery-Show Was vom Kampfe übrig blieb / Solo für Pharao / Höhlenmann und Frau 16:15 Dragon Hunters Die Drachenjäger Die Frauen von Amazonien 16:45 WOW: Die Entdeckerzone Wissensmagazin 17:20 Was ist was TV Wissensmagazin 17:50 Chip und Chap Die Ritter des Rechts Chaps geheimes ich 18:20 Goofy und Max Kein Glück für Karlo 18:50 Fillmore Fan-Mania 19:15 Art Attack Mitmach-Magazin 19:45 Upps! Die Pannenshow Die lustigsten Homevideos aller Zeiten 20:15 Disneys Desperados 21:50 Dirk Bach Show Sketch-Show 22:20 Polizeiarzt Dangerfield Das Bergunglück 23:30 Polizeiarzt Dangerfield Ein wasserdichtes Alibi 00:35 Infomercials Werbesendung 02:20 Fun-Night VOX 05:15 Dr. Quinn Ärztin aus Leidenschaft Das Blaue vom Himmel 06:00 Rave around the World Dance-Night 06:10 Dr. Quinn Ärztin aus Leidenschaft Das Gesetz der Straße 06:55 Dauerwerbesendung 07:30 RTL-Shop Verkaufsshow 09:05 BBC exklusiv Dokumentationsreihe 10:05 "Spiegel"-TV Thema Das Thema der Woche 12:10 "Stern"-TV Reportage 13:15 Titanic 17:00 Wolkenlos Das Reisemagazin 17:55 Tierzeit 18:30 hundkatzemaus Haustiermagazin 19:10 Dr. Wolf unterwegs Der Fernsehtierarzt auf Entdeckungsreise 20:15 In einem fernen Land 22:40 "Spiegel"-TV Special Dokumentation 00:40 Lektionen der Lust 02:10 South Beach Academy 03:45 The Making of ... Neues aus den Filmstudios 04:10 RTL-Shop Verkaufsshow Sat 1 05:00 Männerwirtschaft Football und Felix 05:30 blitz Boulevardmagazin 05:55 Ed Der Antrag 06:35 Alles dreht sich um Bonnie Wege zur Kunst 07:00 Park-Hotel Stern Italienische Ostern 08:00 Kurklinik Rosenau Frauenfeindschaft 09:00 Hallo, Onkel Doc! Schönes Wochenende 10:00 Eine Prinzessin zum Verlieben 12:00 Vera am Mittag Talkshow 13:00 Britt Talkshow 14:00 Zwei bei Kallwass Beziehungskonflikte im Gespräch 15:00 Richterin Barbara Salesch Gerichtsshow 16:00 Richter Alexander Hold Gerichtsshow 17:00 Automagazin Rund um Auto und Reisen 17:30 People 17:30 K 11 Kommissare im Einsatz Ermittler-Doku 17:30 Bayern-Journal Regionalmagazin 17:50 People Zoom 18:00 Joya rennt 18:00 Lenßen & Partner Anwaltsshow 18:20 Joya reist 18:30 News 18:45 blitz Boulevardmagazin 19:15 Kommissar Rex Die Tote von Schönbrunn 17:50 People Zoom 18:00 Joya rennt 18:00 Lenßen & Partner Anwaltsshow 18:20 Joya reist 18:30 News 18:45 blitz Boulevardmagazin 19:15 Kommissar Rex Die Tote von Schönbrunn 20:15 Die neun Pforten 22:40 Genial daneben Die Comedy-Arena 23:40 Was guckst du?! Comedyshow 00:05 Higher Learning Die Rebellen 02:20 Quiz Night Gameshow 04:15 Für alle Fälle Stefanie Türkische Hochzeit Pro 7 05:15 Mein Freund, der kleine Elefant 07:00 Crazy Love Liebe schwarz auf weiß 08:45 Baby Bob Babymund tut Wahrheit kund 09:15 Talk, Talk, Talk Talk-Highlights 10:10 bullyparade 10:45 Axel! wills wissen Der Rivale 11:15 Olm unterwegs Comedyshow mit Hans Werner Olm 11:45 Quatsch-Comedy-Club Comedyshow 12:15 Rent a Pocher Comedyshow 13:05 Endlich Sex! 15:00 O.C., California Tijuana 16:00 Summerland Beach Die Hitzewelle 16:50 Bravo-TV Neues aus der Szene 17:25 Die Simpsons Todesgrüße aus Springfield 17:50 Germany's Next Topmodel Wer wird Deutschlands nächstes Supermodel? 19:00 Talk, Talk, Talk Talk-Highlights 20:00 Newstime Nachrichten 20:15 Der Diamanten-Cop 22:00 Stirb langsam II 00:30 Universal Soldier Die Rückkehr 01:55 All About the Money 03:35 Link Der Butler Kabel 1 05:15 Kinotipp 05:30 Cartoon Cartoon Show 06:05 Cartoon Cartoon Show 06:30 Johnny Bravo Der entlaufene Gorilla / Alle lieben Dschungelboy / Johnny Bravo und die Amazonen 06:55 Bugs Bunny und Looney Tunes Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein / Alles fauler Zauber / Robin Hood Daffy / Der singende Frosch 07:30 Bugs Bunny und Looney Tunes Tess und Bugs / Fünf vor zwölf Uhr mittags / Baseball-Bugs 07:55 Krypto, der Superhund Puppy Problems / Switching Sides 08:20 The Powerpuff Girls Wer hat Angst vor dem Boogie Man? / Abrakadaver / Besuch aus dem Wald 08:55 Deckname KND Operation: D.I.E.F.L.I.E.G.E. / Operation: D.E.R.P.L.A.T.Z. 09:20 Dexters Labor Judo-Lektion Nummer fünf / Ein Hauch von Poesie / Dee Dee und der Strauß 09:45 X-Men: Es geht weiter Wie du mir, so ich dir 10:10 X-Men: Es geht weiter Mission Wiedergeburt 10:35 Die Liga der Gerechten Balance 11:00 Die Liga der Gerechten Cat and the Canary 11:25 Alf Brians Sternstunde 11:55 Herkules Nautica, die Meerjungfrau 12:50 Xena Nachfolge 13:40 Xena Pferdegeflüster 14:35 Cocktail 16:30 K1 Journal Weekend Dokumentation 17:15 Nachrichten 17:30 Abenteuer Auto Magazin 18:20 Abenteuer Leben Wissensmagazin 19:10 K1 Magazin Wissensmagazin 20:15 Kuck mal, wer da spricht 22:15 Weiblich, ledig, jung sucht 00:20 Omen II Damien 02:10 Filmquiz Interaktive Quiz-Show 03:10 Kommissar X jagt die roten Tiger 04:35 Kein Opfer ist je vergessen Kriegshelden Eurosport Deutsch 05:15 Olympische Winterspiele 06:15 Olympische Spiele M2T Mission to Turin 06:30 Olympische Winterspiele Buongiorno Torino 07:00 Olympische Winterspiele Buongiorno Torino 07:30 Olympische Winterspiele Buongiorno Torino 08:00 Olympische Winterspiele Buongiorno Torino 08:30 Olympische Winterspiele 08:45 Olympische Spiele M2T Mission to Turin 09:00 Olympische Winterspiele 09:45 Olympische Winterspiele 11:00 Olympische Winterspiele 12:30 Olympische Winterspiele 13:30 Olympische Winterspiele 14:25 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia News Flash 14:30 Olympische Winterspiele 15:30 Olympische Winterspiele 17:00 Olympische Winterspiele 17:45 Daring Girls Das Spiel zu den Spielen 18:00 Olympische Winterspiele 19:45 Olympische Winterspiele 20:15 Olympische Winterspiele 20:30 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia News Flash 20:35 Olympische Winterspiele 22:00 Olympische Winterspiele 23:30 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia extra 00:15 Daring Girls Das Spiel zu den Spielen 00:30 Olympische Spiele M2T Mission to Turin 00:45 Olympische Winterspiele 01:30 Olympische Winterspiele 02:30 Olympische Winterspiele 03:30 Olympische Winterspiele 04:30 Olympische Winterspiele H.O.T. 08:00 Mikrofaser 09:00 Puppenstube 10:00 Puppenstube 11:00 Sojawelt: Vegetarisch Schlemmen 12:00 Mikrofaser 13:00 Omar Torres Design 14:00 Anize by Blanca Popp 15:00 Christine Kaufmann 16:00 Christine Kaufmann 17:00 Modeatelier 18:00 Sojawelt: Vegetarisch Schlemmen 19:00 Omar Torres Design 20:00 Mikrofaser 21:00 Mikrofaser 22:00 Alles für den Haushalt 23:00 Schlankstütz-Kollektion MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart Der MTV-Wecker 09:00 Hot Music Clip-Show 12:00 MTV Goal 12:30 Boiling Points 13:00 Boiling Points 13:30 MTV's the 70s House 14:00 Date My Mom Dateshow 14:30 Date My Mom Dateshow 15:00 MTV Made 16:00 The Simple Life 16:30 "My Super Sweet Sixteen" Was es heißt, ein Teenager zu sein 17:00 MTV Masters Biografien, Dokumentationen oder Konzertmitschnitte 18:00 Room Raiders 18:30 Dismissed Die etwas andere Dating-Show 19:00 Pimp My Ride 19:30 Pimp My Whatever 20:00 MTV Noise Superstar Week 21:00 Pimp My Ride 21:30 Pimp My Ride 22:00 The Andy Milonakis Show 22:30 Ulmens Auftrag 23:00 Stankervision 23:30 Pimp My Ride 00:00 Jackass Schräge Show aus den USA 00:30 Jackass Schräge Show aus den USA 01:00 Jackass Schräge Show aus den USA 01:30 Night Videos Surprise-Clip-Mix N 24 05:25 Wissen Wissensmagazin 06:00 Nachrichten 06:05 Um Gottes Willen 06:30 Wissen Wissensmagazin 07:00 Nachrichten 07:05 Tempo Das Automagazin 07:30 Forschung und Fliegen Luft- und Raumfahrtmagazin 08:00 Nachrichten 08:05 Kronzuckers Kosmos Wissensmagazin 09:00 Nachrichten 09:20 Wissen Wissensmagazin 10:00 Nachrichten 10:05 V.I.P. Promi-Magazin 10:30 MM Das Männer-Magazin 11:00 Nachrichten 11:05 Welt der Technik Magazin 11:30 Tempo Das Automagazin 12:00 Nachrichten 12:20 Die Reportage Monothematische Reportage 13:00 Nachrichten 13:05 Auf den Spuren von Che Guevara Dokumentation 14:00 Nachrichten 14:05 Haie Räuber der Meere Dokumentation 15:00 Nachrichten 15:05 Kronzuckers Kosmos Wissensmagazin 16:00 Nachrichten 16:05 V.I.P. Promi-Magazin 16:30 Forschung und Fliegen Luft- und Raumfahrtmagazin 17:00 Nachrichten 17:10 Der wütende Planet: Tsunamis 18:00 Nachrichten 18:05 Top Secret Tunnel und Bunker des Kalten Krieges 19:00 Nachrichten 19:05 Kronzuckers Kosmos Wissensmagazin 20:00 Nachrichten 20:05 Atom-U-Boote Die Erben der Nautilus 21:00 Nachrichten 21:05 Kronzuckers Kosmos Wissensmagazin 22:00 Nachrichten 22:05 Hochexplosiv Die Abrissprofis 23:00 Nachrichten 23:30 Die Reportage Monothematische Reportage 00:05 Nachrichten 00:15 Kronzuckers Kosmos Wissensmagazin 01:05 Nachrichten 01:10 Atom-U-Boote Die Erben der Nautilus 01:50 Nachrichten 01:55 Hochexplosiv Die Abrissprofis 02:35 Nachrichten 02:40 Die Reportage Monothematische Reportage 03:10 Die Reportage Monothematische Reportage 03:40 Nachrichten 03:45 Auf den Spuren von Che Guevara Dokumentation 04:25 Nachrichten 04:30 Der wütende Planet: Tsunamis ORF 1 06:00 Riesenärger mit Ralf Mehr Glück als Verstand / Ein absolutes Affentheater 06:20 Titeuf Der Hosen-Krieg / Die nackte Brille 06:35 Twipsy Heimweh / Champ als Computervirus 07:00 The Woody Woodpecker Show Cool im Pool / Rekrut Chilly / Pizza-Service 07:20 Kasperl & Buffi Fast wie im Märchen! 07:45 Spirello Der Schuh des Kakadu 07:50 Helmi Kinder-Verkehrsclub 07:55 Der schiefe Turm Bestseller für Kids 08:10 Forscherexpress Kindermagazin 08:35 1, 2 oder 3 Rateshow für Kinder 09:00 Olympische Winterspiele 10:05 Olympische Winterspiele 10:55 Olympische Winterspiele 12:10 Olympische Winterspiele 12:25 Olympische Winterspiele 13:30 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia-Studio 13:45 Olympische Winterspiele 14:25 Olympische Winterspiele 15:15 Olympische Winterspiele 17:30 Olympische Winterspiele 17:55 Olympische Winterspiele 18:45 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia-Studio 19:00 Olympische Winterspiele 19:53 Wetter 20:00 Sport 20:15 Olympische Winterspiele Olympia-Studio 21:05 Sportflash 21:10 Meine Braut, ihr Vater und ich 22:55 Olympische Winterspiele 00:30 Poison Ivy Engel aus der Hölle 01:55 Meine Braut, ihr Vater und ich 03:35 Species ORF 2 05:40 wirklich.wahr. Fragen des Alltags 05:45 Gut beraten Österreich Das Konsumentenmagazin 06:00 Text aktuell 07:00 TW1-Frühstückswetter 07:30 Wetter-Panorama 09:00 Zeit im Bild 09:05 Menschen und Hotels Die Nobelherbergen der Welt 09:50 Bel Ami Liebling der Frauen 11:15 Bel Ami Liebling der Frauen 12:45 Schätze der Welt Erbe der Menschheit Kulturdokumentation 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:10 Wir bitten zum Tanz 14:35 Mikosch, der Stolz der Kompanie 16:10 Bilderbuch 16:25 Alpen Donau Adria Bilder aus Mitteleuropa 16:55 Religionen der Welt 17:00 Zeit im Bild 17:05 Erlebnis Österreich Dokumentation 17:45 Volksanwalt Gleiches Recht für alle 18:20 Bingo Glücksspielshow 19:00 Bundesland heute Regionalmagazin 19:30 Zeit im Bild und Kultur 19:53 Wetter 20:00 Seitenblicke Gesellschaftsmagazin 20:15 Wir sind die Fans Welche Band hat die treuesten Anhänger? 22:10 Zeit im Bild 22:15 Stehaufmandln Neue Spitzbübereien 23:20 Die Rosenheim-Cops Wettlauf mit dem Tod 00:05 Zeit im Bild 00:10 Stockinger Grau'n an der Traun 01:00 Wir sind die Fans Welche Band hat die treuesten Anhänger? 02:50 Mikosch, der Stolz der Kompanie 04:25 Seitenblicke Gesellschaftsmagazin 04:30 Volksanwalt Gleiches Recht für alle Jetix (niem.) 06:00 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Der rote Stern 06:25 Spheriks Der gackernde Clown 06:50 Flint Hammerhead Hammerhead Rock Wie alles begann 07:15 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Gefahr aus der Tiefe 07:40 MegaMan NT Warrior MegaMan lebt! 08:05 Spiderman and His Amazing Friends Der Superheld 08:30 Eerie, Indiana Die andere Dimension Little Buddy Beep Beep 08:55 Power Rangers Wild Force Das Friedensangebot 09:20 Martin Mystery Die Rache des Doppelgängers 09:45 Beetleborgs Unter Hypnose 10:10 Pokémon Advanced Generation Retter in der Not 10:35 Totally Spies Spione in Zeitlupe 11:00 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens on Machines 11:20 Typisch Andy! Stars und Sternchen 11:45 Die Simpsons Der Aushilfslehrer 12:10 Shaman King X-Law Lyserg 12:35 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry Tierisch gut drauf 12:45 Drei Freunde ... und Jerry Die Zeit läuft 13:00 Arnie Allmächtig 14:45 So Little Time Schule und andere Krankheiten 15:10 Die neue Addams-Familie Morticias neuer Job 15:35 Gänsehaut Die Stunde der Geister Gefährliches Zapping 16:00 Teenage Werewolf Eine teuflische Wahl 16:25 Shin Chan Vollkommen aus dem Häuschen! / Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser ... / Wer hat noch nicht, wer will noch mal? 16:50 Shaman King Ein Unentschieden 17:15 Yu-Gi-Oh! Beste Freunde, harte Gegner 17:40 W.i.t.c.h. Die Fortsetzung 18:05 Die Schweinebande Popstars 18:30 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens on Machines Der Neutronium Flash Za zgodą rodziców 18:55 Die Simpsons Kampf dem Ehekrieg 19:20 Spider-Man Spinne sei wachsam 19:20 Spider-Man Spinne sei wachsam 13th Street 05:15 Law and Order Aus freiem Entschluss 06:05 Der Champagner-Mörder 07:40 Fahrstuhl des Schreckens 08:55 Ein Fremder in meinem Haus 10:30 Explosionsgefahr: Eine Stadt am Abgrund 12:05 Achterbahn 14:00 Ich weiß, wo sie vergraben ist 15:30 Das Wespennest 17:10 Zwei Tage in L.A. 18:55 Columbo Schach dem Mörder 20:13 Alfred, der Frosch 20:20 Scarface Tony, das Narbengesicht 22:55 Der große Coup 00:45 Dead End 02:05 Hellraiser II 03:25 Der gläserne Schlüssel 04:50 Hollywood's Greatest Stunts Classica 08:00 Drei finnische Bässe Matti Salminen, Jaakko Ryhänen und Johann Tilli im Konzert 09:15 Tosca Oper von Giacomo Puccini 11:25 Bartók, Der wunderbare Mandarin 12:00 Jaubert, Fünf Lieder 12:15 Glass, Violinkonzert 12:45 Die Lust am Abgrund Das Klangforum Wien 13:30 Schönberg, Streichquartett Nr. 1 d-Moll op. 7 14:20 Recital Wilhelm Kempff Beethoven: Rondo G-Dur op. 51/2; Klaviersonate B-Dur op. 106 "Hammerklavier" 15:15 Montserrat Caballé präsentiert Stars von morgen 16:00 Paquita Romantisches Ballett in zwei Akten 18:00 Tschaikowsky, Fantasie-Ouvertüre "Romeo und Julia" 18:20 Tschaikowsky, Klavierkonzert Nr. 1 b-Moll op. 23 19:00 Mozart, Serenade D-Dur KV 100 und Marsch KV 62 19:35 Mitridate 19:50 Mozart, Mitridate, Re di Ponto 22:10 Tschaikowsky, Symphonie Nr. 5 e-Moll op. 64 23:00 Der Nussknacker Ballett mit der Musik von Peter Tschaikowsky 00:20 Porträt Cyd Charisse 01:15 Larry Adler Mein Leben und meine Musik Goldstar TV 05:00 Musikwecker Flotte Schlager und gute Laune für den neuen Tag 06:00 Musikwecker Flotte Schlager und gute Laune für den neuen Tag 08:00 Schlager & Co. 09:00 Schlagerbox Hits und Clips nonstop 10:00 Schlager & Co. extra Die Tophits der Woche 11:00 Softhits Balladen, langsame Schlager und Instrumentals 12:00 Supergoldies Die besten Evergreens und Tophits der Woche 13:00 Schlagerbox Hits und Clips nonstop 14:00 Alles Liebe Romantische Kuschelmusik 15:00 Schlagerbox Hits und Clips nonstop 16:00 Hitcocktail Hits aus den letzten vier Jahrzehnten 17:00 Softhits Balladen, langsame Schlager und Instrumentals 18:00 Schlagerbox Hits und Clips nonstop 19:00 Country Club Hits der Country-Szene 20:00 Hitcocktail Hits aus den letzten vier Jahrzehnten 21:00 Tanzparty Gute Laune via Bildschirm 23:00 Schlager zum Kuscheln Schlager, Oldies und Instrumentals rund um die Liebe 00:00 Schlagerbox Hits und Clips nonstop 01:00 Country Club Hits der Country-Szene 02:00 Tanzparty Gute Laune via Bildschirm 04:00 Softhits Balladen, langsame Schlager und Instrumentals Heimatkanal 05:35 Der fröhliche Wanderer 07:15 Hochzeitsnacht im Paradies 09:00 Heimattheater Der letzte Kniff 10:25 Grün ist die Heide 11:55 Das Erbe von Björndal 13:25 Der Bauer vom Brucknerhof 14:55 Die lustigen Weiber von Wien 16:25 Musikparade Die schönsten Melodien 16:50 Schwarzwaldmelodie 18:30 Forsthaus Falkenau Kunststücke 19:20 Musikparade Die schönsten Melodien 20:15 Der Pastor mit der Jazztrompete 21:45 Vier Mädels aus der Wachau 23:30 Musikparade Die schönsten Melodien 00:30 Wo die alten Wälder rauschen 02:05 Roter Mohn 03:50 Der Pastor mit der Jazztrompete Junior 05:10 Die Charlie-Brown-und-Snoopy-Show Das gewaschene Klavier 05:35 Fat Albert und die Cosby Kids Heute wird ein Film gedreht 06:00 Ric Der Rabe Ali Baba 06:05 Willi Wühlmaus geht auf Weltreise Das königliche Halsband Großbritannien 06:30 Kleo, das fliegende Einhorn Der traurige Kobold 06:55 Hugo + Egon Auf Reisen 07:00 Puschel, das Eichhorn Der Schwindel mit dem toten Fuchs 07:25 Hörauf und Räumauf Biene Frech und Biene Fröhlich 07:30 Chip and Charly Das Rock-Konzert 07:55 Timmy geht zur Schule Alles verändert sich / Der schüchterne Charly 08:20 Marvin, das steppende Pferd Fans und Freunde / Der Besuch 08:45 Tikki Turtles Insel Mama Minus 09:10 Zoé Kézako Glück muss man haben 09:20 Zoé Kézako Superkräfte 09:35 Orson & Olivia Geistergeschichten 10:00 Madita und Pim 11:15 National Film Board of Canada 11:30 Hugo + Egon Der Fund 11:35 Lazy Town Los gehts Der Zahnbürsten-Geburtstag 12:00 Sindbad Abenteuer mit der schwarzen Perle 12:25 Die Biene Maja Der geheimnisvolle Käsedieb 12:50 Heidi Versuch zu laufen, Clara! 13:15 Wickie Der kleine Wal 13:40 Skippy, der Buschpilot Der Vulkanausbruch 14:05 Die Gruselschule Monster, bitte lächeln! 14:30 Bruno, the Kid Die kleine Mata Hari 14:55 Norman Normal Der Partyknaller 15:20 Tosh Alles mit Gehirnkontrolle 15:45 Rescue Heroes Ohne Hilfe geht es nicht 16:10 Pokémon Die Johto Reisen Abra und das Psycho-Duell 16:35 Lazy Town Los gehts Pixelspaß 17:00 Die Biene Maja Kraftprotz Herrmann 17:25 Der Regenbogenfisch Der Billard Hai / Halloween in der Neptunbucht 17:50 Heidi Großvaters Hütte 18:15 Wickie Immer Ärger mit den Möwen 18:40 Madita Die Erbse in der Nase 19:05 Yo Yogi 19:30 Garfield und seine Freunde Das große Fressen / Roy Bananennase / Ode an Odie 19:55 The Scooby-Doo Show Ritterspuk auf Camelot 20:20 Feuersteins Lachparade Die Jagd auf dem Dampfer / Der Familienwettbewerb 20:45 Die Charlie-Brown-und-Snoopy-Show Gedanken eines kleinen Bruders 21:10 Fat Albert und die Cosby Kids Harold ist stinkig 21:35 Yo Yogi Der neue Besitzer / Das Schneemonster 22:00 Die Maske Wenn Blüten blühen ... 22:25 Slayers Gaav, der Verräter 22:50 Extreme Dinosaurs Tanz auf dem Vulkan 23:15 Bravestarr Der Sklavenhändler 23:40 Die neuen Abenteuer des He-Man Levitan in Gefahr 00:05 New Scooby Doo Movies Speed Buggy Das sprechende Auto 00:45 Captain Planet Das Geheimnis des Mayabrunnens 01:10 Die Maske Wenn Blüten blühen ... 01:35 Slayers Gaav, der Verräter 02:00 Extreme Dinosaurs Tanz auf dem Vulkan 02:25 Bravestarr Der Sklavenhändler 02:50 Die neuen Abenteuer des He-Man Levitan in Gefahr 03:15 New Scooby Doo Movies Speed Buggy Das sprechende Auto 03:55 Captain Planet Das Geheimnis des Mayabrunnens 04:20 The Scooby-Doo Show Ritterspuk auf Camelot 04:45 Feuersteins Lachparade Die Jagd auf dem Dampfer / Der Familienwettbewerb Krimi & Co. 06:15 Der Ermittler Der Traum vom Glück 07:15 Der Bulle von Tölz Rote Rosen 08:50 Sweet Little Sixteen 10:25 Von Fall zu Fall Unschuldsengel 11:55 SOKO 5113 Gute Verhältnisse 12:45 Der Ermittler Der Traum vom Glück 13:45 Sperling und das Loch in der Wand 15:20 Der Adler Die Spur des Verbrechens Codename: Ares 16:55 SOKO Leipzig Der Auftragsmord 17:45 Die Verbrechen des Professor Capellari Milenas Bücher 19:15 Der Ermittler Absender unbekannt 20:15 Der Mann von nebenan 21:55 Die Frau, die einen Mörder liebte 23:30 Die Rettungsflieger Die Zeitbombe 00:20 Doberstein 01:50 Sperling und das Loch in der Wand 03:25 Der Mann von nebenan Sci-Fantasy 07:45 Der Junge vom anderen Stern Die Allergie 08:35 Die Spezialisten unterwegs Der Basketballprofi 09:25 Star Trek Deep Space Nine Tosk, der Gejagte 10:15 12:01 Uhr 11:50 Timecop II Entscheidung in Berlin 13:10 SCI Gamer Games, Trends und Entertainment 13:40 Silver Surfer Das Tribunal 14:05 Captain Future Die Elektromenschen: Alulus, ein Wesen aus der vierten Dimension 14:30 Captain Future Das gefährliche Lebenselixier: Die Maschinenstadt 15:00 Der Junge vom anderen Stern Die Allergie 15:50 Die Spezialisten unterwegs Der Basketballprofi 16:40 Star Trek Deep Space Nine Tosk, der Gejagte 17:30 Stargate SG-1 Grace 18:15 Jules Vernes 20000 Meilen unter dem Meer 19:45 100 Jahre Sci Fi 20:15 Moon 44 21:55 Master of Desaster Roland Emmerich eine Hollywoodkarriere 22:40 Jurassic Park 00:45 Star Trek Raumschiff Voyager Helden und Dämonen 01:35 Captain Future Die Elektromenschen: Alulus, ein Wesen aus der vierten Dimension 02:00 Captain Future Das gefährliche Lebenselixier: Die Maschinenstadt 02:30 Silver Surfer Das Tribunal 02:55 Metaluna IV antwortet nicht SF 1 05:15 Quer 06:30 Wetterkanal 09:00 Sternstunde Philosophie Gesprächsreihe 10:00 Sternstunde Kunst 11:00 Design Suisse Porträtreihe 11:15 Horizonte Dokumentationsreihe 13:00 Tagesschau 13:10 Total Birgit Comedy mit Birgit Steinegger 13:40 Kassensturz Die Sendung über Konsum, Geld und Arbeit 14:25 Arena Diskussion zu einem aktuellen Thema 15:50 Rundschau Das aktuelle Polit- und Wirtschaftsmagazin 16:40 Design Suisse Porträtreihe 16:50 19. Internationales Zirkusfestival Rom "Golden Circus" 17:15 Gschichtli 17:20 Svizra rumantscha Cuntrasts 17:45 Telesguard Emissiun d'infurmaziuns 18:00 Tagesschau 18:10 Lüthi und Blanc Dicke Post 18:45 Samschtig-Jass Jass-Spiel mit Monika Fasnacht 19:20 Ziehung des Schweizer Zahlenlottos 19:30 Tagesschau 19:50 Meteo 19:55 Wort zum Sonntag 20:10 Ein roter Teppich für ... Gala-Abend für eine Schweizer Persönlichkeit 21:45 Tagesschau 22:05 The Fast and the Furious 23:55 Ein roter Teppich für ... Gala-Abend für eine Schweizer Persönlichkeit 01:30 Ring of Fire Raging Bull 03:10 Aeschbacher Late Talk 04:00 Swiss view 04:50 Samschtig-Jass Jass-Spiel mit Monika Fasnacht SF Info 06:00 Schweiz aktuell 06:30 Olympische Winterspiele Pronto Torino 08:00 Arena / Olympische Winterspiele 10:00 Quer / Olympische Winterspiele 12:00 Arena / Olympische Winterspiele 14:00 Tagesschau 18:00 Telesguard Emissiun d'infurmaziun 18:15 Tagesschau 18:30 Fenster zum Sonntag 19:00 Tagesschau / Telesguard 19:30 NZZ Format Dokumentation 20:00 Tagesschau / Meteo 20:30 NZZ Format Dokumentation 23:00 Tagesschau / Olympische Winterspiele Star TV 05:00 Snow Heaven 06:00 Freestyle 07:00 Impuls DVD News News, Facts, Action 07:30 Making of Hintergrundinformationen zu einem Kinofilm 08:00 Fox DVD News News, Facts, Action 08:30 Making of Hintergrundinformationen zu einem Kinofilm 09:00 Warner DVD News News, Facts, Action 09:30 Making of Hintergrundinformationen zu einem Kinofilm 10:00 Gamecity Computer- und Videospiele 11:00 Snow Heaven 12:00 Freestyle 13:00 Star-Quiz 15:00 Fox tönende Wochenschau 15:30 Trailer Cinema Highlights 16:00 Neu im Kino 17:30 Cinemax Talk 18:00 pop@startv Sounds, Clips und Raritäten 19:00 Snow Heaven 20:00 Claudias Sofa 20:30 Fashion Modemagazin 21:00 Star Report 23:00 Star Report 23:30 Snow Heaven 00:30 Lovers-TV Erotikshow 04:00 Gamecity Computer- und Videospiele Swizz 06:00 Clip-Trip Nonstop-Music 11:00 All Access Hinter den Kulissen des Showbusiness 13:00 Loveline Das SMS-Liebesorakel 15:00 Na Und?! Über Nacht berühmt 16:00 Featuring Ausführlicher Starbericht 16:30 The Fabulous Life of Das Leben der internationalen Stars 17:00 101 Der Hollywood Countdown 18:00 All Access Hinter den Kulissen des Showbusiness 18:50 Planet Viva Star-Porträt 19:00 Instant Star Über Nacht berühmt 20:00 Weekend Special 22:00 101 Der Hollywood Countdown 23:00 Swiss Download Die Schweizer Download Charts 00:00 Loveline Das SMS-Liebesorakel 01:00 Schlaflos Nonstop-Music Tele 5 (niem.) 05:30 Dragon Ball Z Folgen 1923 07:30 Tarot heute 08:30 Man stirbt nur einmal 10:00 Hélne Boucher Ein Fliegerleben 12:15 Sonnenklar.TV Reiseshopping 13:20 Kampf ums Überleben 15:00 Was bleibt mir übrig ... 16:40 Cinema-TV Kinomagazin 17:15 Sonnenklar-TV Reiseshopping 19:20 Stargate SG-1 Seth 20:15 Cagney & Lacey Und nichts als die Wahrheit 22:00 Shepherd Der Weg zurück 23:45 Black Thunder Die Welt am Abgrund 01:25 Fashion-TV Mode- und Lifestyleprogramm Tele Zuri * 06:00 Züri News 06:20 Züri Info 06:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 07:00 Züri News 07:20 Züri Info 07:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 08:00 Züri News 08:20 Züri Info 08:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 09:00 Züri News 09:20 Züri Info 09:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 10:00 Züri News 10:20 Züri Info 10:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 11:00 Wohntraum-TV Das Immobilienmagazin 11:15 Media-Shop Werbesendung 11:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 12:00 Züri News 12:20 Züri Info 12:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 13:00 Globe-TV Reisemagazin 13:20 Züri Info 13:30 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 14:00 Talk täglich 14:30 Talk täglich 15:00 Lifestyle Trendmagazin 15:25 Tierisch Die Sendung für Tierliebhaber 15:45 Media-Shop Werbesendung 16:00 Media-Shop Werbesendung 16:20 Tierisch Die Sendung für Tierliebhaber 16:45 Amag-News Die Sendung rund ums Auto 17:00 Media-Shop Werbesendung 17:15 Fit-TV Gesundheitssendung 17:30 Kochen Einfache, praktische Tipps rund ums Kochen 17:35 Wohntraum-TV Das Immobilienmagazin 17:50 Kochen Einfache, praktische Tipps rund ums Kochen 18:00 Züri News 18:15 Olympia-Magazin 18:20 Wetter 18:25 Swiss Date Dateshow 19:00 Züri News 19:20 Swiss Date Dateshow 20:00 Züri News 20:20 Swiss Date Dateshow 21:00 Wiederholungen Teleclub 05:20 Rom Eine Eule im Dornbusch 06:10 Die Promoterin 08:00 Never Die Alone 09:30 Kleine schmutzige Tricks 11:00 Mission: Possible Diese Kids sind nicht zu fassen! 12:30 Dickie Roberts: Kinderstar 14:10 Alamo Der Traum, das Schicksal, die Legende 16:25 The Girl Next Door 18:20 Blessed Kinder des Teufels 20:00 Sie nennen ihn Radio 21:50 The I Inside Im Auge des Todes 23:20 King Arthur 01:25 Pamela Sommer der Begierde 02:40 Arahan 04:30 Sie nennen ihn Radio VIVA 06:00 VIVA Wecker Kickstart in den Tag 09:00 Planet VIVA Aktuelle Clips und Trends 11:00 Best of "Viva Live" 12:00 VIVA Top 100 14:00 Neu Die neuesten Clips der VIVA-Rotation 15:00 Na Und?! 15:30 Dance Star Die besten Tänzer Deutschlands 16:00 Planet Viva Spezial 16:30 Feat. Dsds Backstage 2006 17:00 Film ab! Filmmagazin 17:30 Style Star Alles über das Styling der Stars 18:00 The Fabulous Life Of ... 19:00 Viva Spezial 20:00 Original und Fälschung Klassiker und ihre Coverversionen 23:00 Feat. Dsds Das Phänomen 23:30 Feat. Dsds Backstage 00:00 Nachtexpress Twen-Programm VIVA Plus 06:00 Good Morning Get the Clip Der musikalische Sonnenaufgang 09:00 Get the Clip Wünsche des Publikums 17:00 Deutschquote Light 18:00 Karaoke O.K. 19:00 Get the Clip Wünsche des Publikums 20:00 Get the Clip Party 22:00 Quiz Call-In-Spielshow 01:00 Hotline SMS-Liebesorakel 02:00 Get the Clip Night Die interaktive Spielwiese mit Clips und Votings TSI 05:30 Swissview 05:40 Telegiornale 06:00 Il quotidiano 06:25 Buonasera 06:50 Agenda TSI 07:20 Victor Corso d'inglese 07:50 World of Wildlife Documentario in inglese 08:15 Colazione con Peo 10:55 Victor Corso d'inglese 11:25 Studio medico puls Magazine 12:05 Segni dei tempi Settimanale evangelico 12:30 Telegiornale 12:40 Meteo regionale 12:45 Largo Winch Casa, dolce casa 13:30 Streghe Fantasie pericolose 14:20 La principessa Sissi 16:00 Telegiornale flash 16:05 Viki e i delfini 17:30 Leptis Magna: Libia, crocevia di civilt Documentario 18:00 Telegiornale flash 18:05 Scacciapensieri Disegni animati 18:35 Strada Regina Settimanale cattolico 19:00 Il quotidiano 19:20 Estrazione del lotto svizzero a numeri 19:25 Buonasera 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Meteo 20:35 Zerovero Kids Gioco con Matteo Pelli 21:10 Biglietti d'amore 23:05 Telegiornale 23:25 Segreto mortale 00:55 Repliche continuate TSI 2 05:00 Euronews L'Europa dell'informazione televisiva 05:40 Telegiornale 06:00 Il quotidiano La cronaca, le notizie, i servizi d'attualit della giornata 06:25 Buonasera 06:50 Euronews L'Europa dell'informazione televisiva 08:00 Agenda TSI 08:10 Euronews L'Europa dell'informazione televisiva 09:00 Telesguard Attualit dei Grigioni Actualitad dal Grischun 09:15 Speciale Giochi olimpici 09:30 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 09:45 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 10:55 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 12:25 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 13:30 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 14:25 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 15:25 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 17:50 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 18:00 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 19:35 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 20:15 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 20:55 Giochi olimpici invernali Torino 2006 23:10 Il quotidiano 23:35 Buonasera 00:00 Telegiornale 00:20 Telesguard Attualit dei Grigioni Actualitad dal Grischun 00:30 Repliche sportive TVE 05:00 En portada Reportajes 05:59 Intermde 06:00 Euronews 06:30 En otras palabras 07:00 Pueblo de Dios 07:30 Agrósfera 08:00 Parlamento 09:00 Asturias paraíso natural 09:30 A ciencia cierta Curiosidades científicas 10:00 Bandolero 10:30 Tírame de la lengua 10:45 Ruta Quetzal Reportajes 11:15 La flauta mágica 11:45 Mano a Mano con puglia 12:15 Espaa entre el cielo y la tierra 13:00 Canal 24 horas 13:30 Semanal 24 horas 14:00 Especial 14:30 Corazón, corazón 15:00 Telediario 1 15:45 El tiempo 15:50 Amar en tiempos revueltos 16:55 Documental 18:00 Canal 24 horas 18:30 Cine de barrio 21:00 Telediario 2 21:30 El tiempo 21:35 Informe semanal 22:30 Especial 01:30 Tendido cero 02:00 Canal 24 horas 02:30 Especial 03:30 Tenderete 04:30 Corazón, corazón La actualidad en el mundo de los famosos del cine, del teatro, de la música y de la televisión France 2 05:20 L'enquteur Bascha 06:10 Intermde 06:20 CD2A 07:00 Thé ou café 07:50 TD2A 08:45 KD2A Spéciale Japon 11:15 CD'aujourd'hui 11:20 Les z'amours Jeu 11:55 Point route 12:00 Jeux olympiques d'hiver 12:50 Point route 12:55 Météo 13:00 Journal 13:20 Météo 13:22 CD'aujourd'hui 13:25 Caractres du sud 13:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver 19:40 Un jour a Turin 19:55 Naturellement complices 19:58 L'agenda du week-end 20:00 Journal 20:35 Image du jour Jeux olympiques d'hiver 20:37 Aller de l'avant 20:40 Tirage du loto 20:45 Météo 20:50 Symphonic Show Divertissement 23:05 CD'aujourd'hui 23:10 Tout le monde en parle Talk-show 01:15 Journal de la nuit 01:35 Météo 01:40 Enrico Macias Olympia 2003 Concert 03:40 Thé ou café 04:15 Programmes Urti Magazine de la découverte 04:55 Programmes Urti Magazine de la découverte France 3 05:25 Les matinales 06:00 Euronews 07:00 France truc 08:55 Le Scooby-Gang Emission jeunesse 09:40 Jeux olympiques d'hiver 12:00 12/14 Infos Météo 12:05 Journal régional 12:25 Journal national 12:50 Jeux olympiques d'hiver 13:35 Les grands du rire Divertissement 14:55 Côté jardins 15:20 Keno 15:25 Côté maison 15:55 La vie d'ici 18:10 Expression directe U.M.P. 18:15 Suivez l'artiste Magazine 18:20 Questions pour un champion Jeu de connaissances 18:50 19/20 Edition nationale 18:55 Edition régionale et locale 19:00 Journal régional 19:30 Journal national 19:55 Champion d'Europe Magazine 20:05 Météo / Météo des neiges 20:10 Tout le sport 20:15 Le journal des Jeux Magazine 20:25 Tac O Tac gagnant vie Jeu 20:55 Poussire d'amour 22:35 Keno 22:40 Météo 22:45 Soir 3 23:00 Aurélien 00:40 Jeux olympiques d'hiver 02:40 Soir 3 02:55 On ne peut pas plaire tout le monde France 5/La Cinquieme 05:35 Les amphis de France 5 06:25 Les intrus Le crapaud qui dévorait l'Australie 06:55 5, rue Sésame Comme un grand 07:20 Debout les Zouzous 09:40 L'$oeil et la main Les mots sont mes amis 10:10 Histoires de fiction Le polar 11:10 Question maison 12:00 Silence, ça pousse! 12:35 5, rue Sésame A malheur quelque chose est bon 13:00 Midi les Zouzous 14:10 L'incroyable voyage d'un grain de sable 15:05 Un enfant au pays des ours blancs 16:00 Angola, le diamant d'Afrique 17:05 Namaqualand, miracle au c$oeur du désert 18:00 Le trésor caché des pharaons 19:00 Intermde 19:00 Au c$oeur du blizzard 19:45 Le journal du blogue 20:00 UBIK 20:45 Pouvoir et télévision Le temps des alternances 21:45 L'atelier de la mode Beauté 22:15 Aventures en haute montagne Mont Blanc Europe 23:15 L'étonnant destin du général Luo 00:10 Les mystres de la grande pyramide 01:00 Les splendeurs naturelles d'Afrique Les grands mammifres 01:55 Londres 03:00 Intermde TF 1 05:40 Intermde 05:50 Sonic Le Rebelle La réalité du virtuel 06:20 Sonic Le Rebelle Mascarade 06:45 TF1 info 06:50 Shopping Avenue matin 07:35 Téléshopping 08:55 TF! Jeunesse 10:50 C'est quoi ton sport 10:55 Météo 11:00 La vie devant nous Tel pre, tel fils 11:55 Météo 12:00 Attention la marche! Jeu 12:45 A vrai dire 12:50 Météo 12:55 Trafic infos 13:00 Journal 13:25 Reportages Magazine 14:10 Péril en altitude 16:05 Les frres Scott Chacun sa vérité 17:00 Les frres Scott La plus belle pour aller danser 17:50 Sous le soleil L'amour impur 18:55 Le maillon faible Jeu 19:45 Beautés en tte 19:50 Va y avoir du sport 19:55 Météo 20:00 Journal 20:35 Du côté de chez vous 20:38 L'odyssée sibérienne Documentaire 20:40 Foot de performances 20:42 Le résultat des courses 20:45 Météo 20:50 Le Royaume 21:50 Le Royaume 23:00 New York, unité spéciale Monogamie 23:45 New York, unité spéciale L'horreur n'attend pas le nombre des années 00:35 New York, police judiciaire Aller sans retour 01:25 L'empreinte du crime Tueur sur le réseau 02:25 Hits & Co. L'actualité des tubes 03:15 Météo 03:20 Reportages Magazine 03:45 La clinique sous les palmiers Mariage bafoué 04:30 Musique 04:50 Histoires naturelles Documentaire TV 5 Europe 05:10 C'est pas sorcier Magazine 05:35 Age sensible Peut mieux faire 06:00 Journal TV 5 Informations 06:25 Reflets Sud Magazine 07:25 Outremers Magazine 07:50 Le dessous des cartes Magazine géopolitique 08:00 Journal Radio Canada Informations 08:25 7 jours sur la plante Magazine 08:50 Paroles de clips Vidéo-clips 09:00 TV 5 infos Informations 09:05 Bonjour Madame Croque-Cerise Emission jeunesse 09:30 C'est pas sorcier Magazine 10:00 Journal TV 5 Informations 10:15 Age sensible Peut mieux faire 10:40 Acoustic Magazine 11:15 Escapade gourmande Magazine 11:45 Affaires de gots Série documentaire 12:00 TV 5 infos Informations 12:05 Village en vue Série documentaire 12:35 A côté de la plaque Divertissement 13:00 Journal belge Informations 13:30 A bon entendeur Magazine 14:00 Journal TV 5 Informations 14:30 Terre de sports 14:55 Soluble dans l'air (SODA) Magazine 15:20 Stars etc... Magazine 15:45 "D" Design Emission sur la mode 16:15 Journal TV 5 Informations 16:30 Questions pour un champion Jeu de connaissances 17:00 TV 5 infos Informations 17:05 Les carnets du bourlingueur Carnets de voyages 18:00 Journal TV 5 Informations 18:20 TV 5, l'invité Entretien 18:30 Le dernier seigneur des Balkans L'empire du vent 20:15 Histoires de châteaux Série documentaire 20:30 Journal France 2 Informations 21:00 Le plus grand cabaret du monde Divertissement 22:45 Journal suisse Informations 23:20 Tout le monde en parle Talk-show 01:00 Journal d'Afrique Informations 01:15 Acoustic Magazine 01:50 Soluble dans l'air (SODA) Magazine 02:15 Journal TV 5 Informations 02:40 Simone et Jean, chronique de la compagnie RenaudBarrault Documentaire 03:35 Stars etc... Magazine 04:00 Journal TV 5 Informations 04:30 Bonjour, Madame Croque-Cerise Emission jeunesse 04:55 Petit vampire Action 07:30 Le tueur 08:55 Action mutante 10:30 CinéChoc 10:45 Défiance 12:15 Rangers 13:55 De l'or pour les braves 16:15 Les aventures du Capitaine Wyatt 17:55 CinéChoc 18:10 Un flic dans la mafia La rencontre 19:00 Hélicops Dernier récital pour Johnny 19:50 Helicops Vraie bombe, fausse bombe 20:40 Le causse d'Aspignac 22:10 Catch américain 23:00 Bangkok Haunted 01:05 Le manoir de la terreur 02:40 Intermde Animaux 07:00 La France sauvage Brenne 07:30 La France sauvage Millevaches en Limousin 08:00 La France sauvage Fontainebleau 08:30 La France sauvage La Moselle 09:00 La France sauvage Les Pyrénées 09:30 SOS Urgences animales 10:00 Chroniques du belize Au fil de l'eau 11:30 Né pour tre libre 11:55 La part du lion 12:50 Le chamois acrobate des Abruzzes 13:45 La loi du milieu Dans les plaines 14:15 Né pour tre libre 14:45 Faunoscope Marche forcée 15:10 La vie deux Les chiens et le sport 15:35 Profession : chien 3 Eagle Vasala &Tillamook; 16:00 La saga des singes 16:30 Le tigre de Sibérie, prédateur ou proie 17:30 Chroniques du belize Au fil de l'eau 18:00 Né pour tre libre 18:25 Au secours des éléphants 19:30 L'aventure des bébés animaux 20:30 Un air de famille Les singes apprentis 21:30 La vie deux Les chatons, mode d'emploi 22:00 Profession : chien 3 Lucy Harper & Chokydar 22:35 Né pour tre libre 23:00 Chroniques du belize Au fil de l'eau 23:25 Le loup d'Abyssinie 00:10 Impressions sauvages La Namibie 00:40 La nature votre porte La falaise 01:05 Intermde Arte Sat. 08:00 Emmanuel Pahud 08:45 Histoire parallle 09:10 Voyage dans l'espace La terre en danger 09:55 Une jungle dans la ville 10:45 Kaléidoscope 11:10 Les grands duels du sport Patinage artistique 11:55 L'empereur des steppes 12:50 360° Le reportage GEO Les pcheurs du Rio Negro 13:45 Le dessous des cartes Moldavie : un cas d'étude géopolitique 14:00 Karambolage 14:10 L'art et la manire Ben 14:45 Toutes les télés du monde La télévision des Colombiens 15:15 La Gestapo Terreur sans frontire 16:10 Les déracinés 17:45 Biographie Alfred Grosser 18:30 Memoquiz 18:55 Intermde Canal+ (franc.) 05:50 Oseam 07:10 Intermde 07:15 Canaille + 08:15 Les Simpson Déluge au stade 08:40 Cinéma de quartier Psychopathes français et voyous tricolores 08:41 Les suspects 10:10 30 ans sinon rien 11:45 Le nouveau monde, le Making of 12:10 Radio + 12:35 La météo 12:45 + Clair 13:40 Germain fait sa télé 13:50 Habillés pour... Les hommes 14:40 La grande course Plat Cagnes 15:00 Rugby Top 14 17:00 Football Championnat de France Ligue 1 19:20 La météo 19:25 Samedi pétantes 20:25 7 jours au Groland 20:50 La marche de l'empereur 22:20 Jour de foot 23:15 Jour de rugby 00:00 Cinéma de quartier Psychopathes français et voyous tricolores 00:01 Les hommes 01:45 Un petit jeu sans conséquence 03:10 Le mystificateur 04:40 Surprises 04:55 Les jeux d'hiver des animaux Canal+ Cinema (franc.) 08:00 L'ex-femme de ma vie 09:30 Le secret des poignards volants 11:25 Le cercle 12:20 Enron : The Smartest Guys in the Room 14:05 Pre et fille 15:45 Bridget Jones, l'âge de raison 17:25 La collection Ecrire pour 18:40 Premier film français 18:45 Neg Maron 20:25 Making of Le nouveau monde 20:50 Chok Dee 22:30 Long Time Dead 00:05 Surprises 00:50 Rendez-vous avec une star 02:31 Intermde Canal J 06:30 Les Razmoket Chouette, la maternelle 07:00 Le marsupilami Palu palu marsupilami 07:25 Kangoo Juniors Rôles renversés 07:35 Kangoo Juniors Paradisland 07:50 Michat-Michien Le chat pharaon 08:00 Michat-Michien Une curiosité dangereuse 08:15 Ratz Le duel 08:30 Jackie Chan Le roi du monde 08:55 Yu-Gi-Oh ! L'éveil spirituel 09:20 Code Lyoko Frontire 09:45 Code Lyoko L'âme des robots 10:10 Martin Mystre La créature du marais 10:35 Titeuf Sourire d'enfer 10:40 Titeuf Concours des mres 10:50 Titeuf Madame Mirma 11:00 Kid Paddle Paddle story 11:10 Kid Paddle Double virus 11:25 Cousin Skeeter Le cochon kidnappé 11:50 Jimmy Neutron La rubis manie 12:00 Jimmy Neutron La rubis manie 12:15 Martin Mystre L'essaim contre-attaque 12:45 Roméo ! A l'eau Roméo 13:10 Ratz Tacles et raclettes 13:20 Ratz Tatoo tech 13:30 Michat-Michien Chien le puissant 13:40 Re-7 14:00 Blagadonf 14:25 Cousin Skeeter Dur, dur d'tre un héros 14:50 Kid Paddle Peur l'antenne 15:00 Kid Paddle Le retour des zombies 15:15 Titeuf Tchernobyl 15:25 Titeuf Ma future 15:35 Titeuf Fauche qui peut 15:40 Le Marsupilami Le Marsupilami la une 16:05 Kangoo Juniors Il faut sauver School-Island 16:15 Kangoo Juniors Classe de neige 16:30 Yu-Gi-Oh ! 16:55 Jackie Chan Le bouclier antique 17:20 Martin Mystre L'attaque du marchand de sable 17:40 Martin Mystre Ils viennent des profondeurs 18:05 Jimmy Neutron Cap sur l'Egypte 18:15 Jimmy Neutron Cap sur l'Egypte 18:30 Kid Paddle Surprise 18:40 Kid Paddle Mariage, mode d'emploi 18:55 Ratz Pour Ernest 19:05 Ratz Le cargo du déluge 19:20 Michat-Michien Le poisson 19:25 Michat-Michien Va chercher ! 19:30 Romeo ! La star 20:00 Lollytop 20:30 Bratz 20:55 L'école des sorcires Le vent magique 21:20 Romeo ! Petit joueur 21:45 Mirmo ! Mirmo d'or 22:10 Ratz Un ami qui vous veut du bien 22:20 Ratz Salut ma poule 22:35 Le Marsupilami Le Marsupilami au zoo 23:00 Cédric Comme une vieille pantoufle 23:10 Cédric Tomahawk et mocassins 23:25 Thalia et Daiman au royaume des elfes Le faiseur de pluie 23:50 Billy the Cat Le tour de Billy 00:15 Intermde Canal Jimmy 05:25 Riviera 05:50 Riviera 06:15 Intermde 06:55 Télé Achat 08:55 Crimes ordinaires Frre de sang 09:25 Eaux troubles 10:55 Un camion pour deux 12:30 Quai n°1 Les cobras 14:05 Eyes La taupe 14:50 Eyes Enlvement 15:40 The Practice La goutte d'eau 16:30 The Practice Instinct de survie 17:15 Millennium L'empreinte de la mort 18:05 Millennium Le juge 18:55 Le messager des ténbres Le guide touristique 19:40 Le messager des ténbres Le super-héros 20:30 Co2 20:45 The Practice Juge et jury 21:30 The Practice Des relations humaines 22:20 Millennium L'empreinte de la mort 23:05 Millennium Le juge 23:55 Eyes La taupe 00:45 Eyes Enlvement 01:30 Epitafios 02:25 Epitafios 03:20 Epitafios 04:10 Séries en coulisses Epitafios 04:30 Six Feet Under Je danse pour moi Chasse & Peche 07:00 Fabrication d'un plomb grappin 07:15 Un moment chez un gentilhomme pcheur 07:35 Cours de pche au toc 08:00 Les épagneuls bretons 08:30 Chasse du sanglier l'afft 09:00 Pche mixte l'étang de Sandun 09:35 Les Français en Irlande spécial carnassier 10:00 Grande vénerie Chablis aux chiens courants 10:35 Les journées de la chasse St Nicolas du Tertre 11:00 La semaine du moucheur 12 11:25 Pche de la carpe 11:35 Loisirs de pcheurs (la Nivre) 12:00 Chasse courre en centre Bretagne 12:25 La Saint-Hubert, fte de la chasse 13:00 La truite d'Ille-et-Vilaine gestion et réalité 13:30 Le meilleur requin blanc 14:00 Améliorer et perfectionner son tir de chasse 14:30 Piqueux une passion Chasse au gros gibier 15:00 Le réservoir des cigognes 15:25 Pche la truite 15:50 Buck cassis 16:00 Le domaine des Sallards 16:35 Jean-Paul Ridon (armurier) fabrique une carabine 17:00 Les carpes de la Croix Blanche 17:25 Carnassier d'eau douce 18:00 Rencontre avec un taxidermiste 18:35 Safari en Namibie - Chasse au bubal 19:00 Le réservoir des cigognes 19:25 Pcheurs, de bars en baie 20:00 La Saint-Hubert, fte de la chasse 20:30 Faisans, perdreaux, canards en battue 20:35 Les belles du Larzac 21:00 La semaine du moucheur 11 21:25 Le silure avec Albert Drachkovitch 22:00 Palombes et palombires en Pyrénées 22:45 Gibelotte de lapin de garenne aux champignons 23:00 Week-end de pche en montagne entre copains 23:35 Ouverture de la pche la truite en Ile de France 00:00 La ferme des amourettes 00:25 Les rats de l'autoroute 01:00 Téléachat 01:30 Intermde Cine Cinema Auteurs 08:05 Cinecourt Visa 08:40 Folle embellie 10:30 La femme de Jean 12:20 Touche pas la femme blanche 14:10 Meurtres en cascade 16:00 Raja 17:55 Cinecourt Special saint valentin 18:30 Plein cadre 19:05 M.A.S.H. Inséparables 19:35 M.A.S.H. Les yeux bleus d'Erika 20:05 Mau mau sex sex 21:00 M.A.S.H. Le rendez-vous de cinq heures 21:30 M.A.S.H. Ennemis dans la dignité 22:05 M.A.S.H. Cessez-le-feu 22:30 M.A.S.H. Le train sifflera trois fois 23:00 Crazy Mama 00:20 Les yeux de Laura Mars 02:05 Nuit noire 04:00 Intermde Cine Cinema Classic 07:10 Retour de flammes Laurel et Hardy 08:50 Fanfan la tulipe 10:40 L'impasse tragique 12:20 Pontcarral colonel d'empire 14:30 La princesse de Clves 16:20 Rglement de comptes 17:55 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir Amour quand tu nous tiens 18:50 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir Mission trs improbable 19:45 Edith Scob, une comédienne si étrange 20:45 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir Les évadés du monastre 21:35 Boulevard du Classic 21:55 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir Ne m'oubliez pas ! 22:45 Boulevard du Classic 23:05 Lucrce Borgia 00:40 Deux nigauds contre le docteur Jekyll 01:55 Les femmes des autres 03:30 Intermde Cine Cinema Emotion 06:10 Intermde 07:30 Mariage la grecque 09:10 Chouans ! 11:40 Waking Life 13:20 Love Actually 15:40 Lolita 17:55 Les étoiles d'Hollywood Renee Russo 18:20 Amy & Isabelle 19:50 Emotionnelles 20:10 Plein cadre 20:45 Pierre et Farid 22:20 Hollywood Live 22:30 Les étoiles d'Hollywood Salma Hayek 23:00 Mickey les yeux bleus 00:40 La petite Lili 02:25 Tom et Viv 04:30 The Shape of Things Cine Cinema Frisson 05:00 Intermde 07:40 Pour la peau d'un flic 09:30 Hear no Evil 11:10 Fréquence meurtre 12:50 Hurlements 14:20 Scream 2 16:20 Timecop 18:05 Bad Pack 19:40 Bord Cadre 20:15 The Screaming Room Scream : La trilogie 20:45 La fureur dans le sang Le silence des collines 22:15 Le cinéma des effets spéciaux Les robots aquatiques 23:00 X-Men 2 01:10 Passions Ibiza 03:00 L'expérience Cine Cinema Premier 05:10 Intermde 07:10 Quadrille 08:50 La secrétaire 10:40 Tombstone 12:50 Nathalie... 14:40 Le nouveau Jean-Claude 16:20 American Pie : Marions les ! 17:55 Plein cadre 18:50 Julien l'apprenti 20:20 Tte claps 20:35 Hollywood Live 20:45 Un jour tu verras... 22:15 La séquence du spectateur 22:25 Bord cadre 23:00 Un frre 00:30 8 Mile 02:20 Blanc d'ébne 03:50 Fortress Cine Culte 05:15 Les contes de Canterbury 06:45 Intermde 09:10 Blueberry, l'expérience secrte 11:10 Le retour de Cagliostro 12:55 Lamerica 14:45 Double messieurs 16:15 Une brve histoire du temps 17:40 New-York Police Blues Le secret de Monsieur Roberts 18:25 Le marionnettiste 18:30 Flying Ramirez 18:45 Beavis & Butthead 19:10 Frasier Don Juan en enfer 19:35 Twin Peaks 20:30 Daredevil 20:35 Gueule de bois 20:40 Poules quies 20:45 Les vampires de Salem 23:45 Carrie 01:25 Les silences du palais 03:30 Max Cine Extrene 08:35 Insomnia 10:10 Underground 12:55 Before the Rain 14:45 Baril de poudre 16:25 Legend 18:00 Spécial forces USA 19:35 Brve traversée 21:00 Les prédateurs Tel pre, tel fils 21:25 Les prédateurs Au nord-est de nulle part 21:55 Air Marshals 23:30 Le Bounty 01:35 And Now the Screaming Starts 03:10 Bambola 04:40 Intermde Cine Polar 07:20 L'homme d'Istanbul 09:15 La rançon 11:00 Le grand sommeil 12:50 Le tueur 14:40 L'inspecteur Harry 16:20 L'espionne Fraülein Doktor 17:45 Ciné Zoom 18:10 Un flic dans la mafia Retraite anticipée 19:00 Airport unité spéciale Le bouillon de poulet 19:50 Les brigades du tigre Collection 1909 20:45 Human Bomb 22:20 Annie, agent trs spéciale La fontaine de jouvence 23:10 Le tueur 00:55 Avocat Mondain 02:10 Intermde Cinetoile 05:59 Intermde 08:05 Fleur d'oseille 09:55 Le fantôme de Canterville 11:30 La nuit du lendemain 13:05 Carthage en flammes 14:55 Ulysse 16:40 Messaline 18:00 Autour de Cukor 19:25 Anthologie du cinéma italien Le Néo-Réalisme jusqu'en 1945 20:20 Cinépanorama 21:00 Joan Collins : biographie La brune brulante 21:45 Quand le rire était fou 22:40 Catherine Rouvel 23:10 Laissez tirer les tireurs 00:35 Boulevard 02:10 Le samoura 03:55 Les amours célbres Comedie 08:10 Les 10 COM Les 10 COM l'intégrale we n°66 69 10:10 Intégrale coulisses Anthony Kavanagh 11:05 Echos...médie 11:10 Anthony Kavanagh l'Opéra de Massy 12:35 Burger Quiz 13:05 Aristo Show 2 Ep 30 : 17 Février 13:10 Burger Quiz 13:40 De Caunes - Garcia Jim Nastique & Jules Derniémot / J. Moreau 13:45 Friends Celui qui baragouinait 14:10 Friends Celui qui n'aimait pas la maison 14:35 Friends Celui qui retrouvait une vieille connaissance 15:00 Friends Celui qui n'aimait pas les adieux 15:25 Friends Ceux qui s'en allaient 16:05 La secrétaire du pre Noël 17:35 The Simple Life 18:00 The Simple Life 18:20 Aristo Show 2 Ep 30 : 17 Février 18:25 Tout Le Monde Aime Raymond Vive Les Célibataires 18:50 Tout Le Monde Aime Raymond Le Mariage De Robert - 1re Partie 19:25 De Caunes - Garcia Guy Lanage et la Morue / F. Ouaki 19:50 H Une histoire de comédienne 20:15 H Une histoire de professeurs 20:45 De Caunes - Garcia Jim Nastique & Jules Derniémot / J. Moreau 20:50 Police Academy Vous avez une bonne assurance ? 21:35 Police Academy Ethique et Tack 22:20 Echos...médie 22:25 Les 10 COM Les 10 COM l'intégrale we n°66 69 00:30 The Jamie Kennedy Experiment 01:15 Anthony Kavanagh l'Opéra de Massy 02:45 Intermde Cuisine TV 05:55 Intermde 07:00 Menu express Les entrées : Marinire de fruits de mer, cassolette d'escargots la crme.... 07:30 Le gibier des grands chefs Eric Martin : Le marcassin 08:00 Pour l'amour du got Annecy 08:30 Cuisine.TV Boutique 09:30 Cuisine normande Sylvain Lauchet : cake aux olives 10:00 Le menu d'Eric La poularde 10:30 Fiches cuisine Tte tte 10:55 Tout l'orange 11:00 Terres de got Le boeuf bourguignon 11:30 Paroles de chef Christian Bochaton 12:00 Oliver's Twist La cuisine épicée 12:30 Voyage Gourmet La Haute Garonne 13:00 Cuisine.TV Boutique 14:00 Retour Fonteyne 15:30 Fiches cuisine Recette tradition 16:00 Nicolas et moi France Lacasse : Trio d'omelettes farcies, sauce rancheros 16:30 La cuisine scandinave de Tina Le festin du chasseur 17:00 Mon chef bien aimé Michelle Gossieaux 17:30 Cuisine de l'aventure Repas chaud en fort 17:55 Tout léger Sauce l'orange 18:00 Cauchemar en cuisine 19:00 L'Italie au jour le jour Des pâtes version light 19:30 Paroles de chef Jean-Louis Nomicos 20:00 Fiches cuisine Les beignets 20:30 Un restaurant la clé 21:30 Grands gourmands La Rochelle 22:00 Antoine fte la cuisine Les Petites Antilles 22:30 Nicolas et moi France Lacasse : Saumon l'unilatérale 23:00 Fiches cuisine Cours l'italienne 23:30 Le gibier des grands chefs Michel Orth : la biche 00:00 Cuisine d' côté Manu Burollet : épaule d'agneau aux pois chiches Disney Channel (franc.) 05:55 Intermde 06:00 Art Attack 06:15 Wazakid 06:30 Flatmania Spécial Informations ! 06:45 Toupou La chasse la Toupou 07:10 American Dragon - Jake Long Le roi du ring 07:30 La cour de récré Un scout au-dessus de tout soupçon 07:40 La cour de récré Touché, coulé 07:55 Kim Possible Mission Cupidon 08:20 Extrasons 08:35 Disney Channel Star 08:36 Drôle de frre La reine des tartines 08:55 Drôle de frre Le concours de beauté 09:20 Drôle de frre Au revoir, monsieur Pookie 09:40 Drôle de frre Le baiser 10:00 Cool Attitude Le monstre 10:25 La cour de récré Opération Stuart 10:35 La cour de récré Bob le pharaon 10:45 Le monde de Maggie Maggie superstar 11:00 Le monde de Maggie Maggie entre en scne 11:10 American Dragon - Jake Long Jake, garde du corps 11:35 Kim Possible Tchigo et compagnie 12:00 Cool Attitude Camping sauvage 12:20 La cour de récré Le casse pied 12:30 La cour de récré TJ pris au pige 12:45 La vie de Palace de Zack et Cody Une photo en or 13:05 Phénomne Raven Drôle de couple 13:30 Drôle de Frre La poisse 13:50 Lizzie McGuire Quand Lizzie rencontre Sinatra 14:15 Lizzie McGuire Miranda brle les planches 14:40 Correspondant Express Alerte aux requins 15:05 Correspondant Express La revanche du Porridge 15:30 Wazakid 15:40 Les secrets de Blake Holsey Fusion froide 16:00 Toupou Norton a le vertige 16:25 Sabrina Sorcellerie et cinéma 16:50 Kim Possible Une journée trs chargée 17:15 Cool Attitude Un singe qui vaut de l'or 17:35 La cour de récré La fte foraine 17:45 La cour de récré Les branchés de l'audiovisuel 18:00 Le monde de Maggie La danse des sabots 18:10 Le monde de Maggie Le devoir de mathématiques 18:20 Phil du futur Phil s'émancipe 18:45 Tousskissor 19:00 Disney Channel Star 19:01 American Dragon - Jake Long Acte 4, scne 15 19:20 American Dragon - Jake Long M. Rotwood veut des preuves 19:45 American Dragon - Jake Long Mise l'épreuve 20:05 American Dragon - Jake Long La traque 20:30 La naissance d'une nouvelle star 21:55 Tousskissor 22:05 Les Gnoufs A corps perdu 22:15 Les Gnoufs Manteau de neige 22:30 Flatmania Spécial Starlet 22:45 Art Attack 00:00 Programmes de nuit Escales 09:00 Sortie de camion Vietnam : le pige de la mousson 10:00 Namib 11:00 Les trains de luxe L'Américan Orient Express 12:00 Barbecues du monde Etats-Unis 12:30 Un petit coin de paradis Los Angeles 13:00 Euroshopping Escales Essuie-tout magique 2 13:30 Destination saveurs L'île Maurice 14:00 Barbecues du monde Australie 14:30 Architecture de la fin du millénaire Tokyo 15:30 Les petits aventuriers du désert 16:00 Impressions sauvages Okavango 16:30 Namib 17:30 Destination aventure 18:30 Tuvalu, paradis en voie de disparition 19:30 Comme dans la chanson Louis Bertignac Essaouira 20:00 Saveurs du monde Le Maroc 20:30 Voyage au féminin Marrakech 21:00 La France sauvage Le Marquenterre 21:30 Les petits aventuriers du désert 22:00 Impressions sauvages Okavango 22:30 Architecture de la fin du millénaire Tokyo 23:30 Namib 00:30 Destination aventure 01:00 Intermde Eurosport (franc.) 05:15 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 06:15 M2T Mission Turin 06:30 Buongiorno Torino 07:00 Buongiorno Torino 07:30 Buongiorno Torino 08:00 Buongiorno Torino 08:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 09:30 M2T Mission Turin 09:45 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 11:00 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 12:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 13:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 14:25 Olympic News 14:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 15:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 17:00 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 17:45 Daring Girls 18:00 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 19:45 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 20:15 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 20:30 Olympic News 20:35 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 22:00 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 23:15 Olympic Extra 00:15 Daring Girls 00:30 M2T Mission Turin 00:45 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 01:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 02:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 03:00 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 03:30 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 04:15 Jeux olympiques d'hiver Turin 2006 Extreme Sports Channel (franc.) 05:00 Globe World Cup Skateboarding 2005 05:59 Intermde 06:00 Ride Guide Snow 06:30 Fusion TV 07:30 Drop In TV 08:00 Concrete Wave 08:30 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto Pre Show 09:00 Tricks & Tips Mtb Trials Jumps 09:05 Drop In TV 09:35 Tricks & Tips Mtb Trials Balancing 09:40 Tricks & Tips Mtb Wheelies 09:45 The Ride Guide Mountainbike Show Ride Guide Mtb 2006 1 10:15 Tricks & Tips MTB Cornering 10:20 Tricks & Tips MTB Rough Terrain 10:25 Transrockies Mtb 4 11:20 Tricks & Tips MTB Cornering 11:25 Tricks & Tips MTB Jumps 11:30 The Ride Guide Mountainbike Show Ride Guide Mtb 2006 2 12:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto Pre Show 12:30 Gumball 3000 13:00 Gumball 3000 13:30 Gumball 3000 14:00 Gumball 3000 14:30 Gumball 3000 15:00 Gumball 3000 15:30 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto Pre Show 16:00 Transrockies Mtb 2 17:00 Transrockies Mtb 3 18:00 Transrockies Mtb 4 19:00 Etnies European Championships 2005 Basel 19:30 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto Pre Show 20:00 Globe World Cup Skateboarding 2005 21:00 Asian X Games 22:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto Pre Show 22:30 Lg Championships '05: Exploded 23:30 Hardcore Candy Our Turn 00:00 Gumball 3000 00:30 Gumball 3000 01:00 Gumball 3000 01:30 Gumball 3000 02:00 Gumball 3000 02:30 Gumball 3000 03:00 P.I.G. P.I.G. Moto Pre Show 03:30 Hardcore Candy Our Turn 04:00 Lg Championships '05: Exploded Fun TV 05:59 Intermde 06:00 100 % tubes 10:00 Spéciale Lorie 11:00 Fun People 11:30 Pelle et râteau 12:30 Spéciale Lorie 13:25 Pelle et râteau 14:20 100 % tubes 18:30 Fun People 19:00 Pelle et râteau 20:00 Spéciale Craig David 21:00 100 % tubes Home Cinema 06:20 The Magdalene Sisters 08:20 Bonus du film 08:25 L'année Juliette 09:50 Mischka 11:50 Extension du domaine de la lutte 13:45 La fille de d'Artagnan 15:55 Bonus du film 16:00 Elephant 17:30 Eléphant 18:15 L'invitée de l'hiver 20:10 Action Richard Donner 20:35 Le petit cours de cinéma d'Henri Finney Le vrai regard du méchant 20:45 Backbeat : cinq garçons dans le vent 22:30 Bonus du film 22:35 Atomik Circus, le retour de James Bataille 00:05 Le costard 01:45 Pige en haute mer 03:25 Bonus du film 03:30 Chambre 666 04:15 Intermde Info Sport 05:59 Intermde 06:00 Le journal 06:30 Le journal du basket 06:40 Page spéciale Jeux Olympiques 06:40 Page spéciale Jeux Olympiques 06:40 Page spéciale Jeux Olympiques LCI 05:59 Intermde 07:00 LCI matin 09:10 Plein écran 09:40 La bourse et votre argent 10:10 Ferry/ Julliard 11:10 Politiquement show 12:10 Le monde des idées 13:10 Ca donne envie 14:10 La vie des médias 14:40 Décideur 15:10 Place au livre 15:40 Les Coups de coeur des libraires 16:10 Musiques 16:40 Décideur 17:10 Enqute en cours 18:10 La vie des médias 18:40 La bourse en actions 19:00 Journal 20:10 Musiques 20:40 Nautisme 21:10 La bourse en actions 21:40 Décideur 22:10 La bourse et votre argent 22:40 Journal permanent - Sports Ma Planete 05:35 Les mystérieuses cités d'or 06:05 Gift 06:20 Drôle de Viking Tu aimeras ton prochain 06:45 Pinocchio Pinocchio vole 07:15 Gift 07:30 Walter Animaux en périls 07:35 Peter Pan et les pirates L'arche de Peter Pan 07:55 Les mystérieuses cités d'or 08:25 Il était une fois... les explorateurs Bruce et les sources du Nil 08:50 Tom et Sheenah Le sortilge de la corne 09:15 S.O.S. bout du monde L'enfant retrouvé 09:40 Michel Vaillant Max et sa bande 10:05 Sauveteurs du monde Inondation de la peur/ Au bord du désastre 10:25 Les extrmes dinosaures Dinosaures miniatures 10:50 Roswell 11:15 Tristan et Iseult 11:45 Les mystérieuses cités d'or 12:15 Fifi Brindacier Fifi Brindacier et les dames du club 12:40 30 millions d'amis 13:20 Les Ki Ke Koi 13:25 Les Ki Ke Koi 13:35 Les nouveaux aventuriers 14:00 Mission 414 Belles Belles Belles 14:15 Bienvenue dans mon pays Au Portugal avec Tomas 14:30 Les nouveaux aventuriers Scouts l'honneur 14:50 Gift 15:05 Walter Le gaspillage de l'eau 15:10 Peter Pan et les pirates Les bottes de 7 lieues 15:35 Yvon au pôle nord Une odeur tenace 16:00 Un chien des Flandres Le nouveau laitier 16:25 Et voici la petite Lulu Echange de prisonniers/ Course de ballon/ Un squelette 16:50 Les mystérieuses cités d'or 17:20 Michel Vaillant Question d'honneur 17:45 Sauveteurs du monde Flashback sur un danger 18:10 Roswell 18:30 Les extrmes dinosaures Le code d'honneur 19:00 Tristan et Iseult 19:25 30 millions d'amis 20:05 Tout sur les animaux Les Ours polaires 20:35 Les Twist II Le nouveau 21:00 Tarzan La vengeance du pirate 21:30 Skippy le Kangourou Travaux dangereux 21:55 Les extrmes dinosaures Du brut pour les raptors 22:20 C'est pas sorcier - saison 2005/2006 Le squelette 22:45 Tristan et Iseult 23:15 30 millions d'amis 23:50 Les Twist II Réincarnation 00:15 Tarzan La vengeance du pirate 00:40 Skippy le Kangourou Gare aux piges 01:05 Intermde MCM Pop 05:59 Intermde 06:00 Pop Tonic Morning 09:00 Pop List 11:00 Hit RFM Hebdo 13:00 Pop List 21:00 Pop Culte 21:30 Disco Pop 00:00 Pop List MCM Top 05:55 Intermde 06:00 Top Morning 09:00 Top Mix 12:00 Top College 13:00 Top Mix 17:30 Top College SMS 20:00 Top Album 00:00 Top Club 01:00 Top Night Playlist Moteurs 07:00 Euroshopping Moteurs 08:00 American Muscle Car 64 GTO 08:30 American Muscle Car Hemi Cuda/ Challenger 09:00 Initial D La fierté du coureur 09:30 Initial D Presque hors-jeu 10:00 Un rve américain 72 heures avec Sébastien Tortelli 11:00 Grand Prix racing on track Preview & News 11:30 Pleins Phares Best of 12:00 V6 : Le magazine de l'automobile 12:30 Moto Le magazine de la moto 13:00 Best of Mx World 14:00 Nascar Nextel Cup Budweiser shootout - Daytona : résumé 16:00 Initial D La fierté du coureur 16:30 Initial D Presque hors-jeu 17:00 Monster garage Hell camino 18:00 Rallycross 2005 Best of 18:30 V6 : Le magazine de l'automobile 19:00 Pleins Phares Best of 19:30 Grand Prix racing on track Preview & News 20:00 Moto Le magazine de la moto 20:30 GP racing 21:00 FIM indoor trial world championship Irlande du Nord Belfast 22:00 American Muscle Car 64 GTO 22:30 American Muscle Car Hemi Cuda/ Challenger 23:00 Monster garage Hell camino 00:00 FIM indoor trial world championship Irlande du Nord Belfast 01:00 Grand Prix racing on track Preview & News 01:30 Moto Le magazine de la moto 02:00 Pleins Phares Best of 02:30 GP racing 03:00 Intermde Musique Classique 07:30 A livret ouvert J.F. Khan 08:00 Orchestre Bernard Thomas Bach : la passion selon St Jean 12:15 Ensemble Thuneman Sonate de Zelenka 12:30 Sacqueboutie de Toulouse Monteverdi, Schutz 13:05 Récital J.C. Benoit & B. Ringeissen Kosma, Poulenc, Ravel 14:10 Le Quintette Secolo Barocco Bach, Mozart 15:00 Quatuor Ysaye Mozart, Ravel, Stravinsky 15:55 Quatuor Ysaye Debussy, Chostakovitch, Mozart 16:55 Concert du Quintette de cuivres du N.O.P. Quintette de cuivre de l'Orchestre Philharmonique de Radio France 17:30 Quatuor des fltes Arcadie Beethoven, Casterede, Telemann 18:40 Duo M. Debost & C. Ivaldi Fauré, St Saens 20:00 Le jeune ballet de France Revue & histoire des styles de danses 21:25 Ensemble vent de Maurice Bourgue Mélodies des grands opéras de Mozart 22:30 Prado de Pena Ballet d'Ivan Boermeester 23:40 Récital Dominique Merlet Beethoven, Liszt, Schumann 01:00 Intermde Paris Premiere 05:45 Murder City A chacun sa méthode 06:55 Les arnaqueurs Le grand jeu 07:50 Les femmes et les patrons d'abord Emmanuel Perrotin 08:20 Paris Premire boutique 10:25 Hôtels du monde 10:55 La chronique de François Simon 11:10 Intérieurs 12:00 Ça balance Paris 13:10 Petites confidences entre amis 14:15 Un beau salaud 16:20 A la télé Jamel Debbouze 17:00 La chronique de François Simon 17:10 Intérieurs 18:00 Ça balance Paris 19:15 N.I.H. : Alertes médicales Vengeances du passé 20:00 N.I.H. : Alertes médicales Au bout du monde 20:50 Holiday on Ice Romanza 23:40 Paris Playmate, l'ultime séance 23:45 Portrait des jumelles Bernaola 00:40 Affaires personnelles 03:10 Intermde Piwi 06:30 Max et Moustique Bon anniversaire Quenotte 06:40 Max et Moustique Le miel peut attendre 06:55 Franklin Le jardin de Franklin 07:05 Franklin Franklin s'est perdu 07:20 Bambaloo Comme un oiseau dans l'air 07:50 Engie Benjy Echange de travail 08:00 Engie Benjy La grande course 08:10 Trotro Trotro range sa chambre 08:12 Trotro Trotro s'habille 08:15 Paz En avant 08:20 Paz En avant la musique 08:30 Petit tracteur rouge L'anniversaire 08:40 Petit tracteur rouge Les lumires de Noël 08:50 Kiki, le kiki de tous les kikis La ruche 08:55 Kiki, le kiki de tous les kikis L'enlvement de Liloubelle 09:00 Edouard et Martin La surprise 09:10 Edouard et Martin Une vraie mre poule, ce Bengale 09:25 Les gags animos Les vautours 09:27 Les gags animos D'un gnou l'autre 09:30 Les gags animos La musique sans fin 09:35 Barbapapa autour du monde Le python 09:40 Barbapapa autour du monde La mer rouge 09:45 Connie la vache Le fantôme des neiges 09:50 Connie la vache Le nid voyageur 10:00 Zoboomafoo Vaincre le froid 10:25 Inuk La compétition 10:35 Inuk Le lac meteore 10:50 Maya l'abeille Maya et Willy passent l'hiver 11:15 Les escargolympiques Le flambeau escargolympique 11:20 Les escargolympiques Le grand effort de Bouba 11:30 Miaou ! Maisie Mac et monstre du Loch Ness 11:40 Marguerite et la bte féroce Les deux poules 11:45 Marguerite et la bte féroce L'heure de la sieste 11:55 Marguerite et la bte féroce Le bébé canard 12:05 Engie Benjy L'écrou tout fou 12:15 Engie Benjy La récolte 12:25 Franklin Franklin apprend la musique 12:35 Franklin Le fort de Franklin 12:50 Barbapapa Le monstre 12:55 Barbapapa La maison hantée 13:00 Petit tracteur rouge Le bain de boue 13:10 Petit tracteur rouge C'est ton jour de chance 13:20 Paz Je suis moi 13:25 Paz Main dans la main 13:30 C'est moi l'espion Je cherche un cerf volant dans le ciel 13:40 C'est moi l'espion Je cherche une surprise d'anniversaire 13:55 Mica Graine de jardinier 14:00 Mica La punition 14:05 Les mélodilous Le goter 14:30 Franklin La citrouille de Franklin 14:40 Franklin Franklin et le parterre de baies 14:50 Franklin Franklin détective 15:00 Jay Jay Evan, le chef des pompiers 15:15 Jay Jay La nouvel ami de Snuffy 15:25 Les Hoobs Les avions 15:50 Le Nidouille Le château de sable 16:00 Petits robots Tout seul ! 16:10 Petits robots Bouh-bot le terrible 16:20 Franny et les chaussures magiques Un petit singe bien mal élevé 16:30 Franny et les chaussures magiques Les marionnettes 16:40 Les petits fantômes L'étoile tombée du ciel 16:50 Les petits fantômes George et le ver bois 17:00 Georges rétrécit A l'intérieur du clocher 17:25 Franklin M. Franklin le réparateur 17:35 Franklin Le porte-bonheur de Franklin 17:50 Juju Juju contre le seigneur masqué 18:00 Juju Juju de la jungle 18:10 Meg et Mog Le chapeau de Cress 18:15 Meg et Mog Meg et le chaton 18:20 Lisa Les Davidson 18:25 Lisa Lisa joue cache-cache 18:30 Bambaloo Du soleil en bouteille 19:00 Vitaminix Les calamars 19:02 C'est moi l'espion Je cherche de quoi gratter un dinosaure 19:15 C'est moi l'espion Je cherche la lune 19:25 Trotro Trotro est amoureux 19:28 Trotro Trotro fait un gateau 19:30 Engie Benjy Reviens petit avion 19:40 Engie Benjy Place nette 19:50 Barbapapa Le jardin 19:55 Barbapapa L'oiseau migrateur 20:00 Franny et les chaussures magiques Le fil d'arrivée 20:10 Franny et les chaussures magiques Changement de cap 20:20 Heidi Bonjour, grand-mre 20:45 Les gags animos La poule 20:47 Les gags animos La cochons et les lions 20:50 Les gags animos Le poisson-phare 20:53 Les gags animos Bain de boue 20:55 Paz Le château de sable 21:00 Paz Une boîte dans la boîte 21:05 Connie la vache L'animal le plus fort de la fort 21:10 Connie la vache La fleur de cactus 21:20 Timothée va l'école Fleur de cerisier 21:35 Maya l'abeille Gudule le tricheur 01:00 Intermde Planete (franc.) 08:40 Vols au-dessus des mers Avenger, vengeance dans le Pacifique 09:30 Plante pub L'humour noir 09:55 Animal superstar 10:25 Animal superstar 10:50 Animal superstar 11:15 Animal superstar 11:40 Des trains pas comme les autres France : petits trains et grandes passions 12:25 Des trains pas comme les autres France : petits trains et grandes passions 13:10 Plante pub Le Japon 13:40 Amusing Animals Histoire de gupes 14:10 Crash aérien, la 72me victime 15:00 Le vol TWA 800 ne répond plus 15:30 Plante pub Les blouses blanches 16:00 Faut-il croire aux miracles ? 16:50 Le tour du Pacifique avec Michael Palin Alaska & Russie 17:45 Des trains pas comme les autres La Chine du sud 18:45 Des trains pas comme les autres La Chine du Nord 19:45 Animal superstar 20:15 Plante pub Les animaux 20:45 A la recherche du pharaon perdu 22:10 La grande pyramide de Gizeh Au nom du roi ! 22:30 La grande pyramide de Gizeh Le tombeau du Roi Kheops 22:45 Plante pub Les gays 23:15 Un tueur si proche Le complot 00:05 Un tueur si proche Affaires de famille 00:55 Le nouvel ordre sexuel 01:50 L'homme qui est mort de chagrin 02:45 Plante pub Les vieux 03:10 Plante pub La religion 03:40 Chroniques de l'Ouest sauvage La chasseresse 04:05 Chroniques de l'Ouest sauvage Le combat des mouflons 04:30 Intermde Playhouse Disney (franc.) 05:55 Intermde 16:30 Bébé Clifford Un truc en plus 16:45 Bébé Clifford Shan se prend au jeu 16:55 Shanna Show Vétérinaire 17:00 Les drôles de petites btes Patouch la mouche, leçon de propreté 17:05 Les drôles de petites btes Camille la chenille, qui a peur du noir ? 17:10 Les drôles de petites btes Carole la luciole, le secret des fées 17:20 Les drôles de petites btes Loulou le pou, pour les beaux yeux d'une gupe 17:30 Les Petits Einstein La grande course du ciel 17:55 Les voyages de Balthazar Balthazar et le panda 18:00 Le livre de la jungle - Souvenirs d'enfance Qu'est ce qui fait courir les chiens 18:25 Disney's Magic English 18:30 Jojo circus 18:55 Tiny Planets, Bing et Bong Un ami pour la vie 19:00 Les drôles de petites btes Belle la coccinelle, comment devenir une mouche ? 19:05 Les drôles de petites btes Belle la coccinelle, l'objet mystérieux 19:10 Les drôles de petites btes Adle la sauterelle, le cadeau d'anniversaire 19:20 Les drôles de petites btes Carole la luciole, les caprices d'une fée 19:25 Oscar, le petit facteur 19:30 Les héros d'Higglyville Visite d'un grand écrivain 19:45 Les héros d'Higglyville La clôture 19:55 Petit Ours Brun Petit ours brun ramasse des pommes 20:00 Nouvelles aventures de Winnie l'Ourson La tte dans les nuages 20:10 Nouvelles aventures de Winnie l'Ourson Le rve impossible 20:25 Yoko Jakamoko Toto Le malade imaginaire 20:30 La Famille Passiflore L'ogre Kozoar 20:55 Mamemo C'est mon anniversaire 21:00 Rolie Polie Olie Tristus Maximus apprend jouer 21:10 Rolie Polie Olie Une journée l'envers 21:15 Rolie Polie Olie Zoé la rescousse 21:25 Tweenies Jacques et le haricot magique 21:45 Pipa, Jo et Lucie 21:55 Pipa, Jo et Lucie 22:05 Pipa, Jo et Lucie 22:15 Programmes de nuit RTBF 06:59 Intermde 07:00 JT / Cotes et cours (en boucle) 09:05 Autovision 09:30 Escapade gourmande La bire (Belgique) 10:00 En qute de sens : Le coeur et l'esprit 10:30 Le mouvement en marche 11:20 La clef des champs 11:45 Une brique dans le ventre 12:10 Affaires suivre 12:40 Air de famille 12:43 Euro millions - rapports 12:45 Les titres du JT / Météo 12:50 Questions d'argent 12:55 Journal télévisé / Météo 13:25 Côté santé 13:28 Météo 13:35 Télétourisme 14:05 La clef des champs 14:30 C'est du Belge L'atomium fait peau neuve ! 14:50 La ligne 15:15 Everwood Savoir attendre 16:05 Le monde de Joan Le chat sauvage 16:55 Contacts Bus et tram : quelles priorités ? 17:05 Le caméléon Compte rebours 17:50 Stargate Alerte Maximum 18:40 Questions d'argent 18:45 Génies en herbe 19:30 Journal télévisé / Météo 20:05 Tirages du Joker et du Lotto 20:15 Une brique dans le ventre 20:45 Les enfants d'abord 22:15 Rapports du Joker et du Lotto 22:30 Basket 1 22:45 Studio 1 23:50 L'Actu champion's Rallye Ardenne Bleue 00:10 Javas 00:20 Contacts 00:25 Météo 00:30 Studio 1 02:35 Programme de nuit (en boucle) RTL TVI 05:00 Televox 05:30 Intermde 09:25 Televox Centre des Opérations de la Défense 09:55 Les boutiques du monde 10:55 Allô cadeaux 11:55 La boutique 12:35 1000 Secondes 13:00 Le journal 13:30 Météo 13:35 Place Neuve 14:05 La boutique 14:40 S.O.S. Secours Le bon samaritain 15:28 Ça roule 15:30 Touche pas mes filles ! Etre une femme libérée 15:55 Les liens du coeur 17:30 Les experts Acte II 18:25 Clé sur porte 19:00 Le journal 19:40 Météo 19:45 I comme 20:15 Place royale 20:45 Inspecteur Barnaby La malédiction du Tumulus 22:23 Météo 22:35 Lolita 00:40 New York, Police d'Etat Adieu, Charlie 01:35 Le journal 02:10 Jeux de nuit 03:10 Les boutiques du monde 04:10 Le journal RTPI 05:00 Haja saúde 06:00 Musicas de Africa 07:00 Euronews 07:30 O Mundo Aqui 07:50 Intermde 08:00 70 X 7 08:30 Floresta magica 10:00 SMS - Ser mais sabedor 10:45 2010 11:30 Africa 7 dias 12:00 Latitudes 12:30 Portugal a vista 13:00 Brincar a Brincar 14:00 Jornal da Tarde 15:15 Parlamento 16:15 Conhecer a Peninsula De Setubal 16:30 Haja saúde 17:45 Bombordo Mimar A Natureza 18:15 Noticias da Madeira 18:30 Atlântida Açores 20:00 Venezuela contacto 20:30 A alma e a gente 21:00 Telejornal 22:15 Futefol 1a Liga 00:00 Sabores 00:30 Venezuela contacto 01:00 Jornal das 24 horas 02:00 Crimes portugueses : A Hora da Morte 03:00 Olhar O Mundo 03:30 Top + 04:30 2010 RTSI 05:29 Intermde 05:30 Swissview 05:40 Telegiornale notte 05:55 Meteo 06:00 Il Quotidiano 06:25 Buonasera 06:50 Agenda TSI 07:20 Victor 07:50 World of Wildlife 08:15 Colazione con Peo 10:55 Victor 11:25 Studio medico plus 12:05 Segni dei tempi 12:30 Telegiornale 12:40 Meteo regionale 12:45 Largo Winch 13:30 Streghe 14:20 La principessa Sissi 16:00 Telegiornale flash 16:05 Viki e i delfini 17:30 Leptis Magna - Libia crocevia di vicilt 18:00 Telegiornale flash 18:05 Scacciapensieri 18:35 Strada Regina 19:00 Il Quotidiano 19:20 Estrazione del lotto svizzero a numeri 19:25 Buonasera 20:00 Telegiornale sera 20:30 Meteo 20:35 ZEROvero Kids 21:10 Biglietti d'amore 23:05 Telegiornale notte 23:20 Météo 23:25 Segreto mortale 00:55 Il Quotidiano 01:10 Buonasera 01:40 TG Notte 01:55 Meteo Seasons 12:15 En pratique 12:50 Seasons Magazine 13:20 Les territoires de Monteria 13:40 Meutes de la monteria La Rehala 14:00 En pratique 14:35 La venaison, découpe et préparation 15:25 Les chevreuils de la duchesse d'Autriche 16:15 Silure, poisson combattant 16:50 Itinéraires de pche en Italie Le Monferrato 17:20 Chasse au petit gibier en montagne 18:20 Le ponton de Seasons 18:35 Tactiques de la truite la mouche 19:30 Itinéraire d'un chasseur de grand gibier 20:25 Le garage de Seasons 20:45 La cuisine du grand gibier 21:40 Pche et chasse en Morvan 22:35 Seasons Magazine 23:05 Trucs et astuces du sauvaginier Au passage de l'oie 00:00 Intermde TCM (franc.) 06:35 Le grand mensonge 08:25 Exodus 11:35 Anjelica Huston présente John McCabe 11:45 John McCabe 13:45 Les désaxés 15:50 Gremlins 17:35 L'associé du diable 19:55 Sur les traces de la Panthre Rose 20:45 La panthre rose 22:40 Gandhi 01:50 Les comédiens 04:20 Choc en retour Teletoon 06:30 Kirby Le pige touristes 06:55 Zoé kezako C'est pas trop tôt ! 07:10 Les Schtroumpfs Le millénaire des druides 07:35 Boule et Bill Pie voleuse 07:40 Boule et Bill Quelle horreur ! 07:45 Boule et Bill Bill superstar 08:00 Alien bazar Le jour du peuple domestique 08:10 Les cinglés des records Record du pouet pouet 08:20 Atomic Betty Ma sirne bien aimée 08:35 Winx Club 2 Moment de vérité 08:55 Les cinglés des records Enfiler des chaussettes sur les mains 09:05 Jacob Jacob La rivale de Renée 09:30 Mes parrains sont magiques Timmy superstar 09:40 Les cinglés des records Champion de la trousse 09:50 Zoé kezako Journal intime 10:05 Bob l'éponge Une peur incontrôlable/ Un escargot affamé 10:30 Jenny Robot Le monde merveilleux de wizzly 10:40 Jenny Robot L'idole 10:55 La mouche La pice en chocolat 11:00 Winx club Le cauchemar 11:20 Boule et Bill Tout un pome 11:30 Boule et Bill Caroline a disparu 11:35 Boule et Bill Cache-cache moustache 11:45 Le bus magique Une amitié croissante 12:10 Les Schtroumpfs Le schtroumpf mécanique 12:35 Jacob Jacob Les tours de magie 13:00 Alien bazar Le jour sans fin 13:10 Les cinglés des records Record de flexion avec un chapeau rigolo 13:20 Atomic Betty Le pige était presque parfait 13:35 Winx Club 2 La prisonniere du donjon 14:00 Les cinglés des records Déplacer des billes au moyen d'une louche 14:05 Jacob Jacob Jacob Jacob l'acteur maudit 14:30 Mes parrains sont magiques A tes souhaits, super heros ! 14:40 Les cinglés des records Champion de la plage 14:50 Zoé kézako Titi pot de colle 15:05 Bob l'éponge Le nouvel élve/ Courage, rien n'est jamais perdu 15:30 Jenny robot Défense de raccrocher ! 15:40 Jenny robot Ce bon vieux sheldon 15:55 La mouche Cosmomouche 16:00 Ned et son triton La famille Newton 16:10 Bob l'éponge Le club des mauviettes/ Guillaume calmarchic 16:35 Les Schtroumpfs Le pays des objets perdus 17:00 Alien bazar Le jour du jardin magique 17:15 Dans la peau de Ian Zut ! Encore les vacances ! 17:40 Jacob Jacob Tricher n'est pas jouer 18:05 Winx club Alfea, l'université des fées 18:25 Atomic Betty Mission cauchemar 18:35 Pourquoi pas Mimi ? Mimi au far-west 19:00 Mes parrains sont magiques Princesse Lucie 19:15 Boule et Bill Personne ne m'aime 19:20 Boule et Bill La grve 19:25 Boule et Bill Quand Caro rencontre Harry 19:40 Le bus magique La toile d'araignée 20:05 Le monde perdu L'affrontement 20:30 Winx Club 2 La bataille sur la plante Heraklyom 20:55 Cartouche Le médaillon d'Aurore 21:20 La mouche La mouche et le lucane vs Le gros bourdon 21:25 La mouche La mouche aux trousses 21:30 La mouche La base des cosmonautes 21:35 Collge Rhino Véloce La danse des insectes 22:00 Histoires Troll Le roi de l'orage 22:30 Les filles, les garçons Causes et effets 22:45 Atomic Betty Chérie j'ai rétreci Betty 22:55 Atomic Betty Le caméléon 23:10 Alien bazar Le jour sans fin 23:20 Alien bazar Le jour de l'amie en fer 23:35 Fred des cavernes L'amour fou 23:40 Fred des cavernes Voisins bruyants 23:50 Fred des cavernes Fred le cerveau 00:00 Intermde TFOU 06:30 Lapitch 06:55 Tweenies 07:15 Mini jumelles, maxi gamelles 07:30 Pecola 07:40 Pecola 07:50 Bambou & Cie 08:15 Marcelino 08:35 Gowap 08:45 Gowap 09:00 Pancho Show 09:25 Pif 09:35 Pif 09:45 Flint le détective 10:05 Digimon 10:25 Gloria et les autres 10:50 Arsne Lupin 11:15 Docteur Globule 11:40 Tracey Mc Bean 11:50 Tracey Mc Bean 12:00 Poochini 12:05 Poochini 12:15 Esprit fantômes 12:40 Ralph agent secret 12:50 Ralph agent secret 13:00 Flint le détective 13:20 Digimon 13:40 Tracey Mc Bean 13:50 Tracey Mc Bean 14:00 Les petites sorcires 14:25 Ralph agent secret 14:35 Ralph agent secret 14:45 Dog Tracer 15:05 Docteur Globule 15:30 Poochini 15:35 Poochini 15:45 Arsne Lupin 16:10 Nanook 16:35 Les petites sorcires 17:00 Esprit fantômes 17:20 Tracey Mc Bean 17:30 Tracey Mc Bean 17:40 Digimon 18:05 Pancho Show 18:25 Poochini 18:30 Poochini 18:40 Poochini 18:50 Les petites sorcires 19:15 Tracey Mc Bean 19:25 Tracey Mc Bean 19:35 Gloria et les autres 20:00 Arsne Lupin 20:20 Nanook 20:50 Intermde Tiji 06:50 Les Babalous en vacances Salut l'artiste !! 07:00 Les frres Koala Georges est en congé 07:10 Petit Potam Le trésor du Mont Mamouth 07:25 Petit Potam La gazette de Barbotam 07:40 Dora l'exploratrice La flte de Pablo 08:05 Lucie Se faire de l'ombre 08:10 Lucie Attraper des papillons 08:15 Oui-Oui Comme un coq en cage 08:25 La famille Berenstain Le petit chien 08:45 Tom-Tom et Nana Vacances Gazpoil 08:50 Tom-Tom et Nana Danger rentrée 08:55 Tom-Tom et Nana Panique bord 09:00 Dora l'exploratrice La maison dans l'arbre 09:30 Petit Potam La premire pendule 09:45 Petit Potam Roule qui peut 10:00 Franklin Franklin veut commander 10:15 Franklin Le fort de Franklin 10:30 Charlotte aux fraises Joyeux Noël Charlotte aux fraises 10:55 Peppa La caméra de papa 11:00 La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants Macaronis au gratin 11:10 La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants Macaronis au gratin 11:20 Les frres Koala Super Archie 11:30 Les petits amis L'école du rire 11:35 Les petits amis Le mystre des ballons 11:40 Tom-Tom et Nana La galette des fous 11:45 Petit Potam Moteur ! on tourne ! 12:00 Petit Potam Le club des garçons 12:15 Le royaume des couleurs Le voyage en juillet 12:45 La famille Berenstain Le concours de jeunes talents 12:55 La famille Berenstain Le phare hanté 13:10 Tom-Tom et Nana L'invitée modle 13:15 Babar Le fantôme 13:45 Oui-Oui Les couleurs font grise mine 14:00 Dora l'exploratrice Appelez-moi Monsieur Devinettes 14:25 Les mille et une prouesses de Pépin Troispommes Le château des merveilles 14:40 Les trois petites soeurs Robin des bois 15:05 Le royaume des couleurs Le voyage en mars 15:35 Mona le vampire Le monstre cornes 15:45 Mona le vampire Le fameux hold-up du train postal 15:55 Peppa La pice de théatre 16:00 La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants Tarte au sucre 16:05 La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants Tarte au sucre 16:15 Les frres Koala Alice remonte en selle 16:35 Petit Potam Les bougies dansantes 16:50 Petit Potam Les rois du lasso 17:00 Dora l'exploratrice L'orage 17:30 Mona le vampire Le cri de la dame chat 17:45 Mona le vampire Le clown-garou 18:05 Le royaume des couleurs Le voyage en juillet 18:35 Arthur Mille et un papas 18:45 Arthur Prunelle et les panta flash 19:00 Pocahontas 19:45 Oui-Oui Une journée avec Zim 19:55 Peppa Le hoquet 20:00 Teletubbies 20:25 Les frres Koala Ned pilote d'avion 20:35 Pouic explore le monde Les traces de Kouac 20:45 Les histoires du Pre Castor L'envol du petit canard 20:50 Bonhomme et les dames M. Rigolo fait son cirque 20:55 Bonne nuit les petits Qui fait quoi ? 21:00 Sacatruc Rage de dents, rage de faim 21:25 Caillou Caillou va travailler 21:30 Lucie Répéter la mme chose 21:40 La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants Gougres géantes 21:50 La cuisine est un jeu d'enfants Gougres géantes 21:55 Fte des bébés Fais-moi un cadeau 22:10 Les mille et une prouesses de Pépin Troispommes La cage, l'oiseau et la princesse 22:25 Les mille et une prouesses de Pépin Troispommes La fte au château 22:40 Souris des villes, souris des champs Autant en emportent les zeppelins 23:05 Petit Potam Le monstre 00:00 Intermde TMC 06:30 Voyage gourmand L'Auvergne 06:59 Intermde 07:00 Téléachat 10:00 Arsne Lupin La dame au chapeau plumes 10:55 Les légendes de la télévision Pierre Bellemare 11:50 TMC Cuisine 12:35 Kojak Philatélie 13:30 L'inspecteur Frost Sans sentiments 15:20 Les enqutes du professeur Capellari Le coupable idéal 17:00 Les enqutes d'Hetty Bain de boue 17:55 TMC Infos tout en images 18:05 Météo 18:10 Fortier 24 heures 19:00 Starsky et Hutch Le professionnel 19:50 Météo 19:55 Les vacances de l'amour Des adieux qui font mal 20:40 Monacoscope 20:55 Nestor Burma Mise prix pour Nestor Burma 22:30 Fortier Du c$oeur au ventre 23:10 Fortier Du c$oeur au ventre 23:50 Fortier Du c$oeur au ventre 01:00 TMC Charme Spécial belles blondes 01:55 Le bonheur est un mensonge 03:25 Nestor Burma Burma et la Belle de Paris 04:55 Nestor Burma N'appelez pas la police Toon Disney (franc.) 05:59 Intermde 16:30 Timon et Pumbaa Au pays des kangourous 16:40 Timon et Pumbaa Mangouste au menu 16:50 Les aventures de Buzz l'Eclair Le Yukari 17:15 Lilo et Stitch Bugby : Expérience 128 17:40 Brandy et M. Moustache Plus vraie que nature 17:50 Brandy et M. Moustache Le lapin hurleur 18:00 Magic Sabrina 18:05 Le secret de Sabrina Pollution 18:25 Sabrina Les bottines magiques 18:50 La légende de Tarzan Tremblement de terre 19:10 Les aventures de Buzz l'Eclair La nouvelle équipe 19:35 Lilo et Stitch Gaffeur : Expérience 120 20:00 Disney's Princesses Party 20:01 Aladdin De boue, les hommes ! 20:25 Les Gnoufs Les squatteurs 20:40 Monster Allergy 21:00 Dave le Barbare Fausses prédictions 21:15 ToonOtoon 21:16 Lilo et Stitch Expérience 499 21:35 Lilo et Stitch Expérience 606 22:00 Lilo et Stitch Un 626 destructeur 22:25 Les Gnoufs Grosse clownerie 22:35 Les Gnoufs Le pipeau enchanté 22:50 Les Zinzins de l'espace Chauve qui peut ! 23:00 Les Zinzins de l'espace Scoumoune blues 00:15 Programmes de nuit Toute L'historie 09:05 Les mystres de l'histoire La mre de toutes les batailles 09:55 Benazir Bhutto, l'espoir d'un peuple 10:50 L'histoire du syndicalisme français Répression et clandestinité (1791-1895) 11:15 L'histoire du syndicalisme français De l'affrontement l'union (1895-1936) 11:45 Les mystres de l'histoire Des rois et des btes 12:35 Le Vatican dans la tourmente internationale Le deuxime grand 13:30 L'aventure photographique Les photo-reporters 14:00 Les inventions du XXe sicle Le berceau de toutes les inventions 14:50 Clovis et son temps 15:40 Les mystres de l'histoire Les flammes de la guerre 16:30 Les civilisations perdues Chine, les dynasties du pouvoir 17:20 Pearl Harbor, sept rescapés témoignent 18:15 L'aventure photographique La photo de mode 18:45 Des religions et des hommes Sainteté sans frontires 19:00 Les mystres de l'Histoire Les enfants volés 19:50 Les mystres de l'histoire La mre de toutes les batailles 20:40 Mohammed Reza, le dernier Shah d'Iran 21:40 Manfred von Richtofen, le Baron Rouge 22:35 Les inventions du XXe sicle La gense 23:30 Des religions et des hommes La Sainteté, c'est dire 23:40 Ouganda, la génération d'orphelins 00:25 Les mystres de l'Histoire Les enfants volés 01:15 L'aventure photographique Les photo-reporters 01:45 L'aventure photographique La photo de mode 02:15 Intermde Trace TV 06:00 Morning 07:15 Urban Hits 10 08:00 Code 08:05 Playlist 09:00 Code 09:05 Playlist 10:00 Code 10:05 Urban Hits 12:00 Code 12:05 Playlist 15:00 Ragga 16:00 Code 16:05 Focus Jay-Z 17:00 Perfect love 17:45 Date Factor 18:15 Urban Hits 10 19:00 Playlist 20:00 Caliente 22:30 Trace Love 23:00 Thematic Ragga 00:00 Code 00:05 Playlist 02:56 Intermde 03:00 Playlist TSR 07:00 Le journal 07:05 Euronews 08:00 Quel temps fait-il ? 09:05 A côté de la plaque 09:30 Phénomania Les Choristes 10:25 Michel Strogoff 12:20 Une famille presque parfaite Vive le célibat 12:45 Le journal 13:00 Météo 13:10 De Si de La Balades d'hiver : husky chiens de traîneaux 13:40 Siska Le chemin de la vérité 14:40 Fortune et trahisons Dernires tentatives 15:30 Fortune et trahisons Coup de théâtre 16:20 Alerte Cobra Délires 17:10 Effets spéciaux La BD fait son cinéma 17:35 Sous la menace des griffes 18:30 A.R.C. Appellation Romande Contrôlée 18:55 Météo régionale 19:05 L'école des chefs 19:20 Swiss Lotto 19:30 Le journal 20:00 Météo 20:05 Stars etc... 20:35 A nous quatre 22:45 Les bronzés 00:25 Chased 01:55 Le journal 02:20 TextVision 02:25 Intermde TSR 2 06:45 Zavévu 08:50 JO : Turin 2006 Russie/ Suisse 09:40 JO : Turin 2006 Relais 4x5 km dames 10:55 JO : Turin 2006 Super G messieurs 12:30 JO : Turin 2006 Russie/ Suisse 14:05 JO : Turin 2006 Poursuite 10km dames 14:35 JO : Turin 2006 Suisse/ Grande-Bretagne 15:25 JO : Turin 2006 Canada/ Suisse 17:50 JO : Turin 2006 Bob 2 messieurs 18:30 JO : Turin 2006 Individuel K120 19:50 JO : Turin 2006 Bob 2 messieurs 20:15 Banco Jass 20:20 JO : Turin 2006 Poursuite 12,5 km messieurs 21:05 JO : Turin 2006 République tchque/ Finlande 23:15 Les jeux sont faits 23:45 Banco Jass 23:50 A.R.C. Appellation Romande Contrôlée 00:10 TextVision 00:15 Intermde TV Breizh 05:30 Intermde 05:45 Une villa pour deux 07:20 Tro War Dro 07:40 Don Matteo Enqute confidentielle 08:35 Don Matteo Meurtre en direct 09:30 La vengeance aux deux visages 11:10 La loi est la loi Un contrat en poche 12:00 Arabesque Meurtre uniquement sur rendez-vous 12:50 Arabesque Le sosie et l'assassin 13:40 Perry Mason Le verre empoisonné 15:30 Le grand patron Le rachat 17:15 Le juge est une femme Le rachat 18:50 Rick Hunter Ombres 19:40 Arabesque Parlons vrai 20:30 TV Breizh Info 20:50 Columbo Meurtre en musique 22:30 Arabesque Meurtre avant le combat 23:40 Arabesque Meurtre en 16 pistes 00:35 Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir Le repaire de l'aigle 01:25 Les rues de San Francisco Le château de la peur 02:20 Affaires non classées Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes 03:00 Affaires non classées Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes 04:25 Programmes de nuit TV 5 France 05:00 Les secrets du festin chinois Documentaire 06:00 TV5 Monde, le journal 06:25 Bonjour madame Croque-Cerise 06:55 Le petit vampire 07:30 Découverte 08:00 Journal (Radio Canada) 08:25 7 jours sur la plante 09:00 TV5 Infos 09:05 A la poursuite des pierres précieuses La perle de Tahiti 10:00 TV5, le journal 10:15 Reflets Sud 11:10 Village en vue 11:35 Une brique dans le ventre 12:00 TV5 monde, l'infos 12:05 A côté de la plaque 12:30 Escapade gourmande 13:05 A bon entendeur 13:30 Journal (RTBF) 14:00 TV5 Monde, le journal 14:30 Complément d'enqute Magazine 16:00 Le dessous des cartes Roumanie Un pays géographie variable 16:15 TV5 Monde, le journal 16:30 Questions pour un champion 17:00 Stars etc... 17:30 Terre de sports 18:00 TV5 Monde, le journal 18:20 TV5 Monde, l'invité 18:35 Vivement dimanche 20:05 Soluble dans l'air (SODA) Magazine 20:30 Journal (FR2) 21:00 Paris sous les eaux Documentaire 22:00 TV5 Monde, le journal 22:20 Au bout du rouleau 00:00 Journal (TSR) 00:30 TV5 Monde, JTA (Afrique) 00:45 Acoustic 01:10 Soluble dans l'air (SODA) Magazine 01:45 TV5 Monde, l'invité 02:00 TV5 Monde, le journal 02:20 Les démoniaques 04:00 TV5 Monde, le journal 04:30 Méditerraneo XXL 22:30 Le voyeur Le divan du psychiatre 22:45 Le voyeur Le partage 23:00 Les piges du désir L'ascenseur 23:25 Sex shop Sex anal et Londres 00:00 Big Titted Super Sluts 02:25 Wild circle 04:10 Intermde